


You first, Rivals last

by uswnt3



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt3/pseuds/uswnt3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew all this hatred meant otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can only hate someone so much

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the second preath fic that i've started to write. My first one is still in the process so you can read that one too! Comment and suggest some ideas if you'll like to see something, i may consider it in my fic. Anyways, enjoy!

“Kling, you’re going to have to get lower if you want to be at an advantage. When you’re lower, your CG is lower and you won’t get beaten easily,” Tobin advises her left back, patting Meghan’s back.

The training intensity for the past 2 weeks has increased rapidly because UNC were going to face their ultimate rival school, Stanford, in 3 more days. The last time these two teams met, UNC were beaten by just a goal that was scored in stoppage time. That was their most difficult defeat. Losing to a goal was bad, but losing it during extra time? Much more difficult to accept. What killed the team’s pride and ego was Stanford’s winning celebration. They were all up in their faces and since then, Tobin decided that was probably her worst day ever.

Tobin Heath was the proud captain of UNC and she was highly respected by her teammates, her coaches and even her peers around school. Explains why she was the ideal person to point as the one to lead the team. Tobin was an outstanding player. She reads the game very differently from her teammates and even the head coach, and most of time she makes decisions on the field following what she feels is right, though others may think otherwise. The decisions she makes, however, leads to scoring opportunities so the team begins to accept whatever she decides on.

“Okay team, huddle up!” The head coach shouted, gesturing them to come close. “As you all know, our biggest match is in 3 days’ time; against none other than, Stanford. We’ve played a couple of games against them and we know how tough this match is going to be. We’ll train in the afternoon tomorrow, a bit of tactical work and on Thursday we’ll do some recovery to prepare for the match on Friday. Is everyone clear? Captain, take over.” The head coach then walked away, leaving the team in best hands.

Whistles and cheering broke out as the captain took centre stage. “Okay, okay you may stop now,” Tobin chuckled, leading to more cheering and teasing from her teammates.

“You heard the man! Our toughest match is in 3 days’ time and there’s no way that we’ll be at the losing end again this time. They have their strengths, they have their weakness, but we’ll just focus on our strengths and we’ll play soccer the UNC way,” Tobin said.

“But Tobin, you’ll have to overcome your weakness for a certain someone on that team first,” Ashlyn, the joker of the group, jokes.

“Yeah, or you won’t be focused. And we need our captain to have her head in the game,” Whitney added, fist bumping with Ashlyn and earning laughter from the team.

This certain someone was none other than Stanford’s team captain, Christen Press. They’ve always been competition ever since they were young, always playing against each other. Since these two were really competitive people, they kind of build hatred for each other after meeting too many times on the other side of the field. Well, that’s what they thought. Tobin often talks about Christen to her teammates, claiming that she just couldn’t stand her. But her teammates thinks otherwise. Why would you think and talk so much about the person you hate, right? After much gossiping and speculating, that’s when her teammates decided that Tobin probably had an unknown crush on the rival team’s captain. After all, the more you hate someone, the more you end up loving them.

“Very funny, Harris and Engen. Do you want to run a lap or 20 push ups? I’ll be nice and let you choose,” Tobin hissed.

They chuckled and opted for the push ups instead. They were too tired to be running anyways, so stationary push ups were definitely more ideal.

 

On the other side, Stanford was not going easy on their training either, despite winning the battle between the two the last time they met. The coaches pushed them so that they’ll be 100% ready and match fit to battle it out again on the field in 3 days’ time. Winning the match last time round felt great but winning two matches in a row will be the sweetest victory ever.

After their training ended, the captain of the team ran extra laps and did some footwork on and off the ball on her own as her teammates watched by the bleachers. The captain of the team was Christen Press. She was a bright student and a great soccer player. Her personality on and off the field were very different; fierce and competitive on the field, humble and a ray of sunshine off the field. She was the sweetest person to everyone around her except for, none other than, Tobin Heath. For a similar reason, she too couldn’t stand UNC’s captain.

“Christen, come on, let’s go. You should cut yourself some slack,” Kelley said as she snatches the ball from Christen’s hand. “You’ll just tire yourself more.”

“I’m fine, just let me kick around a bit more. I need to get my accuracy right,” Christen said, attempting to get the ball back to which Kelley shook her head and pull the ball away further. “Kelley, give me the ball.”

“No. We’ve all trained hard and you gave your 100 and 50 percent on the field earlier, so let’s go take a break. Get some coffee maybe?”

“I just want to do well in the match okay,” Christen sighs.

“So that you won’t embarrass yourself in front of their number 17?” Kelley smirked, earning an eye roll from Christen. “I’m kidding, well partly. Everyone knows you have a crush on her you know?”

Christen successfully grabbed the ball from Kelley and throws it back to her, hard. “I don’t have a crush on her. I hate her too much.”

“You can only hate someone so much,” Kelley winked as she rubs against the spot that was hit.

“You’re annoying.”


	2. Are you serious right now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's match day for the two rival teams. Who will eventually rise to victory?

 

The day they’ve been waiting for has finally come. For UNC, it’s time to gain back their pride and reputation and for Stanford, it’s time to hunt down for that second victory over their all-time rivals.

It’s a wonderful Friday afternoon, a little rainy, but a playable pitch and this means that the rivalry match between UNC and Stanford will play on. The exciting match kicks off at 6 pm which means teams are to report by 4.30 pm. The match is play on the home ground of UNC, an advantage for the home team hopefully.

The teams arrives at 4.30 pm and mingled around between each other since they were all friends anyways. Only the captains of both teams stayed in their changing room, doing their usual pre-match routine. For Christen, she meditates and does yoga to help calm her nerves. For Tobin, she listens to songs and just juggles the ball, setting her focus on the match.

“Tobin Heath, captain marvellous!” Kelley shouted as she entered UNC’s changing room, exchanging smiles and handshakes with other UNC teammates. “You ready to get your asses whoop?” Kelley teased, gaining a few glares from the UNC team.

“What are you doing here, Kels?” Tobin confronts.

“We have a match later, you didn’t know?” Kelley jokes. Tobin raises her eyebrows to her response. “I’m kidding. I wanted to say hi and wish you good luck for the match later.”

“We don’t need your luck.”

“Sure you need it! If you knew how hard we’ve been training, you’ll be thankful I wished you good luck,” Kelley winks as she walks to her team’s changing room.

“You need to chill, Tobin,” Meghan said as she slips on her warm-up kit. “We get it, it’s a rival match. It’s a big match, but you really should acknowledge your friends from the opposite team.”

“Nope, that’s just going to distract me. After the match, maybe, but before the match? Never associate yourself with the enemy,” Tobin said.

“Enemy? You’re getting way ahead of yourself, buddy,” Ashlyn chuckled.

Tobin slips on her warm up kit and tied her shoelace, double-tying it so that it doesn’t come off easily on the field. “5 pm, on the field for warm-up! Not a minute late, understood?” Tobin exclaimed, carrying the ball bag and a few markers out of the changing room, helping the equipment manager.

Having lots of respect for Tobin, of course none of the teammates were late for warm up. Tobin leads the first part of warm-ups consisting of a bit of running and stretching before their coach took over. The starters worked on crossing and finishing while those on the bench build their heart rate up by playing a game of ‘Monkey’. The Stanford ladies were also busy getting their heart rates up. They had more on the ball movement as compared to UNC though, ensuring that they get comfortable with the ball and the field before the match.

It’s 5.50 pm which means 10 minutes time to kick off. The referee calls in the starting 11 from both teams and lined them up for handshakes. Afterwards, they called in the captains to decide who starts first and who decides which sides of the field they want to start with. Both Tobin and Christen shook the official’s hands, but not with each other. “Shake hands, captains.”

Christen shrugs but pulls out her right hand, offering a handshake. Tobin places both hands on her hips, ignoring the Stanford captain.

“If you two don’t shake hands, we won’t go on with the match. Come on captains, where are your sportsmanship?” The referee scolds.

Tobin groans and shook Christen’s hands firmly. “Good luck,” Christen said with a smirk.

“Okay. Heads, you get the choice and tails, you get the choice. Got it?” The referee said, pointing between the two before tossing the coin up in the air and letting it drop to the ground. “Okay UNC’s choice.”

“We’re fine where we are,” Tobin said, eyes never leaving Christen’s.

“Okay then, all the best,” The referee said before shaking their hands again.

Tobin and Christen glanced over to each other before rolling their eyes and walking back to their own teams for their team huddle. The captain’s took the lead and said their motivating speeches before ending off with their team cheers.

6 pm and UNC kicks off the rivalry match between the two. Both teams started well, having lots of scoring opportunities within the first 30 minutes. The game, however, still remains at 0-0 at the 40th minute mark.

45th minute mark and the fourth official lifts up a board, indicating 3 minutes of additional time to the first half. Stanford dominated the possession for these 3 minutes. “GOAL!” At the last few seconds of the last minute of stoppage time, Stanford scores their first goal, Christen earning the name to that goal. They celebrated like they’ve won the World Cup. Tobin looks around to the faces of her teammates, to the Stanford team celebrating, to the crowd watching and remembers the horrible feeling she had the last match when they lost at the last minute. She pushes those thoughts away and claps her hands, motivating her teammates.

First half ended with a score of 1-0 with Stanford leading on the home ground of UNC’s. The coach explained the tactical change that he wants the team to apply, reason being that he has spotted the weakness of the opponent and he wants the team to use that to their advantage. He changes Tobin’s position from a wide midfielder to a centre forward, hoping that Tobin could take the shots on goal. After that, Tobin took over and motivated the team with a quick speech of her own. They still had 45 minutes, anything can happen.

Second half kick offs and no substitution were made from either teams. UNC fought hard and didn’t take long to get their equalizer goal. At the 50th minute mark, Tobin hit a perfect curved ball to the top right hand corner of the goal, nothing the keeper could do about it. It was 1-1, the game could be anyone’s now.

The ball was coming fast from a goal kick by Stanford’s last man. When the ball was reaching the ground, Tobin and Christen challenged for the ball in the air. “Fuck!” Tobin shouted as her head clashed with Christen and she falls to the ground. Christen got up to chase for the ball that neither of them manage to get, but the referee stops the game and runs over to Tobin. Christen looks over Tobin and her eye widens. There was blood trickling down from the side of Tobin’s right eyebrow, it was a big cut. Christen ran over as quickly as possible. She then turned to UNC’s bench and calls their physio over, following the referee’s orders. The referee backed away when the physio arrived but Christen stayed.

“Are you okay?” Christen asked sincerely, bending down beside Tobin.

“You did this on purpose didn’t you?” Tobin scolded. “Great, now I need stitches. Thanks a lot.”

The physio helped Tobin up and she was subbed out. She explained that she could still continue but the coach didn’t want to risk it. She had to get stitches anyways and that means serious business.

The game ended in a draw with the score line of 2-2, Christen scoring both goals for her team and Tobin scoring one for hers. It was a fair result for both teams considering how competitive the match was and honestly, both teams were pretty satisfied with the score at the end of the game.

After the game, Christen looked around for Tobin. As much as she ‘hated’ Tobin, she was concerned. It looked serious and she had zero intentions on injuring her that way.

“Hey, did you see where Tobin go?” Christen asked Ashlyn, as they shook hands.

“I think she went off to get her stitches done. Why?”

“I think I was the cause of it,” Christen said nervously. “Do you know which hospital?”

Ashlyn nodded, understanding why she was concerned. “I’m not so sure actually, but I’ll find out and let you know.”

“Yeah thanks, that’ll be great.”

Once Christen found out where Tobin was getting her stitches, she took a quick shower, packed her bags and jumped into one of her team’s rental van rushing to the hospital. She arrived at the hospital in 15 minutes and went straight to the counter, enquiring about Tobin’s whereabouts. Just then Tobin walked by Christen and stop at her tracks when she sees Christen.

“What are you here for?” Tobin questioned.

“You’re not going to want to hear this and I can’t believe I’m saying this either,” Christen rolled her eyes before continuing. “I came to see whether you’re okay or not.”

Tobin scoffed, gaining another eye roll from Christen. “You have to stop doing that eye thing. And I’m fine, it’s just stitches. Thanks though.”

Christen almost smiled before hearing what Tobin had to say. “Thanks for causing this shit.”

Christen folded her arms and shook her head. “You’re ridiculous you know that? It wasn’t intentional.”

“Yeah sure it wasn’t.”

“You know what, whatever. I was here to see if you’re okay, and now that I know you are since you’re being such an ass, I’m going to go.”

“Whatever,” Tobin said as she watches Christen darts off.

“Unbelievable!” Christen said to herself as she got into the van. She turned her keys, attempting to start her car, but fails. “What the fuck? What is wrong with this thing?” She pulled out her phone to call her teammates and coaches, anyone that could possibly help. But it was really late, the team was probably resting and asleep.

“I thought you left?”

Christen turned, startled by the voice. She groans when she sees who it was. “Look, Tobin, you’re really the last person I want to see right now. So be gone.”

Tobin scoffed. “Something wrong with your team’s van?” Christen nods, unwillingly. “So how are you going to get back?”

“I don’t know, I’ll call a cab I guess,” Christen whispers as she scrolls through her contact list.

“Good luck with that. It’ll take forever to get a cab here,” Tobin said, spreading her arms, hoping to get her point across that the place was almost deserted.

Christen ignores her, still trying to call whoever she could get a hold on. Tobin wanted to walk away but for some reason, it worries her the fact that Christen would have to wait alone for cab or anyone to come pick her up. She sighs. “You can crash at my place for the night if you want to. Then we’ll come back here tomorrow morning, see what we can do with team’s screwed up van.”

“I have a flight to catch tomorrow morning at 10.”

“Okay, then we’ll get up early, solve whatever problem you have and then you’ll fly off.”

Christen laughed sarcastically. “Are you serious right now?”

Tobin rolled her eyes and stuffs her hands into her pockets. “Unfortunately, I meant what I said. It’s late and it’s getting really cold. And really, as much as I would love to leave you out here, I’m not that bad of an ass as you say. Plus, your hotel’s probably like miles away. My place is pretty near so we can get here faster in the morning.”

Christen folds her arms in disbelief. Tobin chuckled and walked away. “My car is that way, if you’re coming.” Tobin said, pointing towards her car.

Christen sighs and follows Tobin anyways. It’s not like she had a choice. She would rather tolerate Tobin’s stupidity and ignorance than having to wait out all night in the cold, hoping for a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave comments and suggestions, i'm open to them :) thanks for reading!


	3. Are you blind or are you just asking to strike a conversation with me?

Tobin unlocks the door to her loft, pushing the door open to allow Christen to come in. She locks the door behind her after Christen got in. Tobin waits at the door first for Christen to move deeper into the home, but she doesn’t. “So are you just going to stand there like a statue?”

“Your loft is beautiful,” Christen confessed, jaw hanging open.

Tobin scoffed. “Oh so that’s why you’re still standing here. Admiring the beauty. I don’t blame you though, I had the same reaction when I first came here.” Tobin kicks off her shoes and hangs her jacket over the clothing rack by the door. “You can erm, put your stuff wherever you want to.”

Christen nods and takes off her shoes too, putting it aside elegantly.

“I’ll show you to the room you can sleep in for the night,” Tobin said, awkwardly.

Tobin climbed up the stairs to the second level of the loft, Christen tracking her from behind. When Tobin got to the second level, she laughs and turns to face a confused Christen. “There’s no ‘room’ actually. It’s just a bed and some other stuff that you probably don’t need but you can crash here.”

“I have to share a bed with you?!”

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to be in the same bed with you either,” Tobin chuckled. “You can take the bed up here, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Tobin then shuffled her way back down to the first floor.

“Wait, you’re letting me sleep on the bed while you sleep on the couch?” Christen asked.

Tobin looks up and nods her head. “This loft is really open, which is why it’s a loft. So if you want to change and you feel uncomfortable for whatever reason, you can just change in the bathroom. Use any of my clothes if you want too, its fine.”

Christen felt weird but thankful about how considerate and kind Tobin is treating her. Letting Christen use her clothes, letting her sleep on her only bed. Christen softens realising that there’s this side of Tobin. She makes it a mission of hers to find out more about this ‘off-the-field’ side of Tobin by the time the morning comes.

After Christen got changed into Tobin’s grey Nike sweatshirt and a pair of navy drawstring shorts, she looks down from the second level to find that Tobin was on the couch reading. Christen smiles at the sight of that. “What are you doing?”

Tobin turns to her then shifts her focus to her book. “Are you blind or are you just asking to strike a conversation with me.”

Christen lets out a loud sighs and march her way downstairs, plopping herself next to Tobin on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Tobin asked.

“Are you blind or are you just asking to strike a conversation with me?” Christen sassed sarcastically. Tobin grin at her response. “Touché. So did you tell your coach about your team’s rental van? Or is he asleep?”

“Nope, I manage to get a hold on him. He told me he’ll call the company where we rent the van from and have it settled in the morning and I just have to get at the airport in time to catch the flight. I told Kelley to help me bring my bags for me, I hope it isn’t too much for her.”

“Great,” Tobin nods.

Tobin ignored Christen and continues with what she was reading, or at least she tried to. As much as she tries to focus on her book, she can’t help but notice the stares that Christen was giving her. “I really can’t read if you’re just going to sit there, adoring my beautiful face.”

Christen scoffed and pulled the book away from her. “Let’s play 20 questions.”

“What?”

“You know, I ask 20 questions and you ans-“

“I know how it goes. But why?”

Christen folds her arms and shot her a thinking face. “I don’t know. You’re being kind of nice to me and I’m curious to know more about you.”

Tobin chuckled to that answer and shook her head. “20 questions may be too much though. I’m really not that interesting so you probably won’t even hit 15 question till you find out whatever you need to know about me.”

“Okay fine, 10 questions.”

“Fine.”

Christen doesn’t really think much about the questions she was going to ask. She wanted to let the conversation ‘flow’.

“Okay first question, where’s your favourite place to go to?”

“That’s a bit vague don’t you think?”

“Alright, like when you’re stress or need to get shit out of your mind. Where do you go to?”

Tobin thinks for a while before deciding her final answer. “Definitely the beach. I take a stroll on the beach whenever I need to think and I go surfing whenever I need to let out my stress. I mean soccer is a stress reliever for me too but I get stressed about it as well. So surfing is my next go-to. And you?”

Christen nods, agreeing to her. “The beach is my go-to too. But I don’t surf or anything like that. I just catch the sunrise or sunset and meditate when I need to let out my frustrations.

“Meditate? Seriously?” Tobin raises her eyebrows, earning a laughter from Christen. “Don’t judge.”

Tobin throws her hands in the air. “Okay okay, not judging. Second question; what are you most proud of? Whatever you have done, which one when you think about it makes you feel proud of yourself?”

Christen pauses and smirks. “When I lead the team to beat yours last match.” Tobin rolls her eyes. “What was it? Like the goal at the last few seconds of stoppage time? Wow, that was such a great day. Also when I scored 2 goals against your team earlier today,” Christen added.

“I’m this close to kicking you out of my house right now,” Tobin said, putting her two index fingers near each other to help explain what she meant.

“How about you?” Christen questioned after she calmed down from the laughters.

“Me? Hmm I think it was putting my ego aside and letting you come over,” Tobin blurted out causing Christen to giggle. “Seriously, consider yourself lucky you’re here.”

“Fine, next question. What’s your favourite movie genre?”

“Hmm,” Tobin thinks hard about the answer she should give. “Something romantic, something funny, I don’t know I’m not picky.”

“Romantic? Interesting. I didn’t know you have this side to you,” Christen teased, earning a glare from Tobin. “Shut up. What’s yours then?”

“I love action packed movies! They’re like my favourite,” Christen then went on and on about the movies she recently watch, sharing it enthusiastically before Tobin cuts her off. “Okay Christen, I get it. Can we move on?”

“I hate it when people do that,” Christen rolls her eyes. “What makes you smile?”

“Almost anything? I smile easily and I smile a lot,” Tobin said showing her perfect aligned teeth.

“Wait, doesn’t your teammates call you Hobin Teeth or something like that?” Christen laughs.

Tobin’s eyes widens, “How’d you know?! That’s embarrassing.”

“I heard them teasing you. They said it’s because you have the cutest smile on the team,” Christen said, adoring the smile plastered on Tobin’s face. Christen never realised how Tobin had such a great smile. A smile that could make anyone’s day. The twinkle in her eyes as she smiled, Christen was drawn to it and can’t help but grins back. Tobin noticed how Christen looks at her and she blushes. She then cleared her throat, grabbing Christen’s attention once again. “How about you then?”

“I pretty much have a smile on my face all the time,” Christen exclaimed, as she smiled from end-to-end.

“Yeah I noticed. Even when you’re getting slide tackled, you still manage to smile,” Tobin laughs and groans in pain when Christen slaps her arm. “You look pretty though when you smile, so maybe you should do that more rather than that eye roll thing you always do.”

“Did you say I look pretty when I smile?” Christen teasing her with a smile. Tobin suddenly feels her cheeks burning and glowing from her sudden confession. “Moving on.”

“Did you say I look pretty when I smile?” Christen moved closer to Tobin, teasing her more. “Moving. On,” Tobin emphasized as she avoided Christen’s gaze.

“Alright, I’ll let it go this time then.”

They asked a few more silly questions, teasing and laughing going along with it. Who knew; the two people that thought they hated each other were actually enjoying each other’s company very well. They got to know a little more about each other through the simple questions they asked, but Christen thought it’d be fun to kick it up a notch. So she started asking more personal questions.

“Are you single?”

“Yes.”

“So what was your last relationship like?”

Tobin chuckled at the sudden question before answering it. “It was like a never ending rollercoaster ride, but it wasn’t such an exhilarating one.” Christen looked into her eyes, listening intently. Tobin smiles before continuing, “There were great times and bad times; but there were more bad times. When we were together, she was kind of dating another dude as well.”

“So it’s a she?” Tobin nods. “What do you mean she was dating another guy?”

Tobin sighs. “She wasn’t exactly out to her family or friends. So she dated this guy as a cover up of our relationship. I loved her, like crazy. So I played along with her little games and bear with the pain of watching her hold and kiss another person for a year. Every single time I confronted her about it, she told me that if we wanted our relationship to continue, she had no choice. So I just let it go. But it got to a point where I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat, I didn’t do well in school. It just affected me too much and it doesn’t even seem like she cared at all. That’s the worst part.”

“So you ended it?” Christen asked, to which Tobin nods. “And then I suffered a few more months, getting over her. I got depressed. Ever since then, I never really got into relationships because I felt like the people I met were not right for me. But I made a promise to myself that if I ever got into another relationship, I would never put my partner into my shoes and I would treat her like she’s my world.”

Christen softens as she hears all this confession from Tobin. She wanted to get to know her personally, but she never thought that Tobin would be so open about it to her especially. She was thankful that Tobin trusted her enough to share these stories with her. As Tobin revealed this side of hers, Christen felt a sudden attraction towards Tobin, a different kind of attraction _._ And she feels nervous at the thought of it _._ _But she doesn’t mind._

Tobin felt odd about it too. She doesn’t know what came over her, to be able to openly share about these secrets she’s been hiding from everyone else. But Christen needs to ask her only once, and all was out. She felt how sincere Christen was, just looking at her and listening to her intently. She felt safe sharing it with her. She felt closer to her. _And she doesn’t mind._

Silence filled the room. The two just sat in the silken and soft couch, heads turned towards each other, eyes never leaving each other’s eyes. The silence wasn’t awkward. The silence wasn’t weird. The silence was different and very comforting.

Christen had no idea where the courage came from, but she moved closer to Tobin, filling up the gap left between the two. She folded her arms and gently rested her head onto Tobin’s broad shoulders, hoping to comfort her in a way or another. Tobin felt her stomach tightened and her pulse quickened. She felt even more nervous because Christen never opened her mouth. She kept her lips sealed. She doesn’t know if she should say something. But she chooses to stay quiet and stay still. She was afraid that any movement of hers will send the wrong signal to Christen and she would have took back her action. But Tobin doesn’t want that. She wants Christen to stay as close as possible to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I probably won't be updating for another week, busy days coming ahead! So I decided to just update another one today, though I already did yesterday. Hope you've been enjoying the fic so far and comment on what you think about it! :)


	4. Stay here with me tonight then

Christen stretches her arms and rolled around in the bed a couple of times before finally sitting up. She yawns and rubs her sleepy eyes before grabbing her phone from the other side of the bed. As the phone lights up, her eyes widens at the time she’s seeing. It was 11:34 am. _Shit._ She had a couple of texts and a billion missed calls from her coaches and teammates.

“Fuck,” she said to herself as she dialled Kelley’s number. She called a couple of times but it went straight to her voicemail. After giving up, she opens the texts from Kelley and her head coach.

**_Kelley:_ ** _good morning chris, are you up? I got your bags, don’t worry about it_

**_Kelley:_ ** _chris it’s 9.30 am, where are you??? Pick up your damn phone_

**_Kelley:_ ** _omg christen, you’re going to miss this flight_

**_Head Coach:_ ** _Christen, I’ve already settled the rental van. Just drop of the keys at the company and all’s good to go. See you at the airport later…._

**_Head Coach:_ ** _Are you alright? It’s 9.15 and you’re not anywhere. I called you and so did some of your teammates but we can’t get through_

**_Head Coach:_ ** _Christen, you’re going to miss this flight so you’ll have to rebook another flight back on your own. I’m assuming you’re in safe hands. I’ll let your parents know about it, call me or your teammates once you get this and update us about your whereabouts. See you back on campus soon_

Christen sighs then shot up from the bed, running over to the ledge to look for Tobin. When she looks down, she finds Tobin still fast asleep on the couch, which looked really uncomfortable. She groans and giggled to herself thinking how funny but panicky the situation is. She calms down when she realises there’s really nothing she can do but rebook a flight back, before Monday since she has classes on Mondays.

Christen went downstairs and sat at the end of the couch. She lightly tapped Tobin’s feet to wake her up and was surprised at how easily Tobin got up. “What time is it?” Tobin asked sleepily.

“11.45 am.”

“Hmm,” Tobin mumbled before jumping off the couch. “Shit Christen, your flight!”

Christen wanted so bad to laugh at how Tobin reacted but she thought it would be funny to fool around with her a bit so she decided to pull off a pissed off face.

Tobin placed her hands on her head and shuts her eyes before sighing. She then walked slowly towards Christen and sat near her. She bit her lip before apologizing. “I’m sorry, Christen. I should have dropped you off at your hotel. I forgot that I always sleep in on Saturdays.”

Christen breaks into a smile when she sees how sincere Tobin was.

“Why are you smiling? This isn’t funny, we’re going to have to find you a flight now,” Tobin stuttered as she grab her phone from her coffee table to find a flight back to Cali. She scrolled and search through for flights back to Cali quickly, causing her to type the wrong words at times which made her cursed.

“Tobin.”

“Tobin.”

“Tobin!” Christen raised her voice, trying to grab Tobin’s attention. Tobin looked at Christen surprised.

“Look, its fine. Go and wash up first and then we’ll see what we can do. You really need to calm down. It’s my flight, not yours,” Christen said.

Tobin agreed and ran off to the bathroom to shower. After Tobin showered, Christen took her turn. While Christen was showering, Tobin prepared coffee for two and started searching for flights on her laptop.

30 minutes later, Christen walked into the kitchen all dressed in Tobin’s clothes, hair still soaking wet. But Tobin didn’t really mind. Tobin prepared an extra toothbrush and towels for her as well the night before. When Christen sat on the stool across from Tobin, Tobin handed her a cup of coffee before smiling at her nervously.

“Thanks, Tobin. What’s wrong?” Christen asked as she took a sip of the hot vanilla-flavoured coffee. “Mmm, this is good.”

“We have a crisis.”

“What?”

“The only available flight is in 4 days,” Tobin said nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

Christen’s eyes widens when she hears the news. “Are you kidding me?”

Tobin shook her head. Christen then leans her head on the counter table, sighing as she does so. “4 days?” Christen whispered to herself.

“Look, I’m sorry. I tried my best, I even called the airport but the best they can do is 4 days,” Tobin mumbled. “I’m really sorry.”

Christen sat back and faces Tobin, giving her a faint smile. “It’s fine, it’s not your fault. I should have set an alarm or something.”

Tobin nods and looks down to her cup of coffee. Christen sees how guilty Tobin must have felt so she reaches over the counter and held Tobin’s wrist, reassuring her its fine. Tobin grinned at her touch.

“You can stay here for the next 4 days,” Tobin suggested. “I mean if you want to of course.”

Christen smiled, “Yeah that’ll be great. But don’t you have a dorm to go back to?”

“I kind of wanted to stay at my own place so I had a little privacy and an escape from school life once in a while. So I bought this place,” Tobin confessed.

\------------

“What?! You’re staying over with Tobin?! Captain Marvellous from our rivalry team?!” Kelley shouted.

Christen groans, “Yes Kelley, that Tobin.”

“I thought someone hated her,” Kelley chuckled.

“I do. I mean I don’t know. She’s just really sweet,” Christen blushed.

“I knew it. I knew you both had a thing for each other. You can only hate someone so much,” Kelley said proudly.

“Oh my god, Kels. She’s just letting me stay here because I have nowhere else to go.”

“Tobin and Christen sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Kelley sang with an annoying tone.

“Wow, grow up Kelley. I’m hanging up, text you later,” Christen said before ending the phone call. Just then, Tobin peeped at her by the stairs which Christen spotted. Christen stuck her tongue out causing Tobin to laugh. “Ready to go? I’ll wait for you down at my car.”

It was a Saturday and Tobin missed the beach, so she planned on going there. It has been a while since she last surfed and last walked on the beach anyways. She didn’t want to leave Christen back at the loft all alone though so she asked if Christen wanted to tag along, which she thankfully accepted to her request. It was Christen’s first time surfing and she looked forward to making fun of her. _Or just spending time with her._

They spent the afternoon at the beach; Tobin teaching Christen the basics of surfing and laughing every single time Christen falls into the ocean, Christen doing her best to learn how to surf and pushing Tobin off the board whenever she shows off her skills or acts cocky about it. Christen managed to crash some waves at the end of Tobin’s ‘lesson’ without falling off, giving a reason for Tobin to show off more since she successfully taught Christen how to at least catch some decent waves without falling off.

At the end of their surfing session, they sat down on the sand by the shoreline, admiring the yellow sunset. Tobin wanted to get into a more chill and comfortable position, so she decided to place her palms on the soft sand, leaning back with her legs stretched out. A similar position to which Christen was in. As she placed her palms on the soft sand, her left hand accidently caught something else instead. She accidently placed her left hand on Christen’s right, which caused her to jerk and pull away quickly. Embarrassed, she pulls her knees to her chest and hugs it instead. She feels her cheeks reddening from the incident. Christen notices her sudden reaction of pulling away and her already-red cheeks and smiles.

“Thanks for bringing me out here. You know, teaching me to surf and do something new other than soccer or yoga,” Christen laughed.

“You owe me lots though. Teaching you was hard work,” Tobin jokes, earning her a soft punch on her arm from the brunette.

“Fine, I’ll treat you to dinner tonight,” Christen said.

Tobin finally turns to her and smiles, “Deal.”

 They stare into each other’s eyes before giggling away.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Christen asked. Tobin looked offended when she said that so she quickly apologized. “No as in, sorry that came out wrongly. I mean on the field we’re always like enemies. We don’t acknowledge each other before or after the match. We don’t really talk, even after years and years of meeting whenever our teams are against each other.”

Tobin nods, understanding what she’s trying to say. “I don’t know. I hated you, but I don’t hate you? If that makes sense. It’s just we’ve always been rivals so you know, we naturally become enemies on the field. And I guess, it also naturally brings out to our off the field actions. We’re always up against each other and we both never want to lose. And when I lose to you, I just can’t stand it.”

“I get it, but you’re not answering to my question, Tobin.”

“Oh right,” Tobin chuckled. “I don’t know. You seem okay when we got to know each other more off the field, there’s really nothing to hate about you.”

“And you’re really sweet,” Christen confessed causing Tobin to flash a wide smile.

“This side of you, it’s really nice to see and be with,” Christen added, mumbling at every word.

“Are you only saying this cause I taught you to surf?” Tobin jokes, hoping to hide her glowing red cheeks.

“This side of you is also annoying,” Christen pokes, earning a laughter from Tobin.

\------------

After a long drive back to the loft and taking a shower, they both got ready to go out for dinner. Christen felt bad that she had to keep wearing Tobin’s clothes, but Tobin insisted that it was fine and there were a lot of it that she doesn’t wear anyways. Tobin decided to wear a pair of black joggers and a plain white v neck t-shirt with a black Nike fleece jacket over while Christen wore some denim jeans and a black muscle tank. Tobin warned her that it would be cold but she pushed it away and wore the tank anyways.

They decided to get takeout at a nearby fast food restaurant as they were both too lazy to drive. Plus the night breeze was nice, so they thought a walk would be the best option. Only 3 minutes into the walk and Christen was already freezing. She hug herself, hoping to keep her warm, but her hands were cold so it didn’t really help much. Tobin noticed the change in her face due to the cold so she quickly took off her jacket, placing it around Christen.

“Thanks,” Christen whispered. “I should have listened to you.”

Tobin laughs and nods in agreement.

As they stood and waited for their food to be ready for pick up, their fingers brushed against each other and Tobin was shocked at how cold Christen’s hands were. “You’re still cold aren’t you?”

Christen shook her head at first before nodding her head slowly. Tobin then grabs both Christen’s hand between hers absentmindedly and rubs it together, hoping it generate enough heat to make her feel warmer. In between that, Tobin blows into her hands as well to get more warmth. Christen’s heart became soft all of a sudden, touched by Tobin’s actions. She can’t help but beams at Tobin whenever Tobin looks up to her, smiling but with a look of worry.

When they got their food, Tobin offered to take a cab back as walking wouldn’t be ideal especially when Christen was still freezing. But Christen politely rejected and told her she would prefer walking rather than riding in a car back. Tobin was reluctant but gives in anyway.

When they got back to the loft, Christen sat on the couch and placed the food on the coffee table while Tobin ran off to somewhere. While Christen was unpacking their takeaway food, Tobin appeared out of nowhere with a really thick and cozy blanket. She automatically wraps it around Christen’s body, before taking a seat next to her. Christen paused at Tobin’s sudden actions, so Tobin continued with the unpacking and unwrapping of the food. “Thank you, Tobin. For everything. I seriously have no idea what I’d do if you weren’t here.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Tobin gushed.

They ate dinner together, occasionally bringing up silly things to talk about, occasionally bringing up even more personal stuff about each other, occasionally teasing each other. They talked more than they ate, they didn’t even manage to finish their food even though they were starving earlier on. Once they were done cleaning up, they got right back onto the couch. This time sitting a little closer to each other than before. Christen pulled out her phone and showed pictures of her dogs and family to Tobin, talking about it passionately. She talk at 1000 words per minute and Tobin finds it cute how she’s so into it. She adored the way she talk about her family so enthusiastically and how Christen was such a family person. As they were looking at Christen’s pictures, a text notification from Kelley popped up and Christen accidently opens the text. She quickly pulled it away before Tobin sees it. Too late. Tobin had a glimpse at the conversation between the two and she can’t hold back a smile from one of the few replies she saw of Christen’s to Kelley’s.

**_Christen:_ ** _can I rebook the flight to another week? I really love being with her, Kels. Help_

Afraid that Tobin might have saw anything and wanting to avoid any awkward conversations, she quickly went on with her repeated story of how she and her family went on to adopt her dogs. When she was finally done with her endless storytelling, she hid her phone to the side and fiddled with her fingers. She turned to Tobin who was looking back at her with a little sly grin plastered onto her face. “What?”

“You’re cute when you’re talking so fast,” Tobin chuckled. “I could barely hear anything you said by the way.”

“What? You should have told me! I could have slowed it all down for you,” Christen said as she wrapped herself with the blanket.

“I don’t think you can slow down even if you wanted to,” Tobin teased.

Christen smiles and looks down at her toes that were exposed to the cold. She then folded her legs and leans back against the couch.

“Stay another week then,” Tobin whispered.

Christen suddenly felt her heart pounding and her cheeks flushed with redness after realising that Tobin _did_ saw the text. She cleared her throat, acting like she doesn’t know what Tobin’s blabbering about.

“What are you talking about?”

“Stay,” Tobin whispered again. “I love being with you too. So stay.”

“You know I can’t,” Christen said with a hint of sadness in her tone. Tobin gave her a faint smile. She knows Christen can’t stay, but she still hoped for it.

“It’s late. You should sleep. See you in the morning okay?” Christen said as she stood up. “Goodnight Tobin.”

Tobin grabs her cold hand and tugs at it, signalling her to stop. Christen slowly turns to face Tobin.

“Stay here with me tonight then,” Tobin said.

Christen bit her lip to control herself from smiling.

“I can keep you warm,” Tobin joked as she squeezes Christen’s right hand.

Christen couldn’t help but smile as she looks at Tobin’s goofy grin. She walks towards Tobin then sits next to her, barely leaving any space between them. She pulls her knees to her chest and leans against Tobin’s side as Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen’s body that’s still kept warm with the thick blanket.

“I hate you so much,” Christen whispers causing Tobin to chuckle as she tightens her grip around Christen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of this chapter? Comment and let me know :)


	5. Someone like Stanford’s soccer team captain?

Just a blink of an eye and the days has passed so quickly; time for Christen to go back home to Cali and be reunited with her schoolmates and teammates back in Stanford. They day she initially looked forward to but is now dreading it.

Christen sat on the edge of the bed, scrolling her Instagram feed and occasionally liking the photos posted by the people she followed. Her flight was in 3 hours and she was waiting for Tobin to come home from school to send her off. As she was busy stalking one of her teammate’s Instagram profile, she heard footsteps coming up from the stairs so she looked up and smiles when she sees Tobin leaning at the stairs ledge.

“You ready to go?”

“No, but I have to don’t I?”

Tobin laughed and nodded her head.

“You sure you won’t get into trouble for skipping classes?” Christen asked.

“It’s fine, I don’t usually skip classes anyways,” Tobin said. “Let’s go, I’ll drive you.”

The drive to the airport was unusually quiet. Whenever Christen looked over to Tobin, she had a dull expression on her face. It was unusual to see that as Tobin was always one to smile. Christen figured that Tobin felt this strange quietness as well since she suddenly turned on the radio. And the songs playing weren’t even good, yet she still left it on and doesn’t change the channels. Christen sighs as she turns to focus on the passing vehicles.

After checking in at the airport, Christen chooses to stay outside with Tobin first before going into the departure hall. She had time anyways and it was much better to be spending it with Tobin rather than alone. They sat by a bench near the departure hall as they waited for the right time for Christen to go in. Again, it was quiet. Unusually quiet.

“Are you okay?” Christen asked, breaking the silence between the two.

Tobin nodded. “What makes you think I’m not?”

“Well you’re not talking to me nor are you smiling. At all,” Christen said.

“I’m fine,” Tobin said with a thin smile. “Don’t worry. Have you got everything you need?”

“Yeah, all’s good.”

“Great,” Tobin said softly as she folded her arms.

Christen sighs before turning her sitting position to face Tobin. Tobin looked at her as she turned.

“Thanks for taking care of me while I’m here. Thanks for letting me crash your place,” Christen said.

“I told you already, it’s not a problem.”

Christen nodded and pulls Tobin’s hands out of her original position and held her left hand. “Are you upset that I’m going already?”

“Do you want the truth or?”

“Nope.”

“Then I’m not upset. I’m really happy you’re going back home,” Tobin said softly.

Christen grinned at her respond. “Can we don’t stop?”

“Stop what?” Tobin asked with a confused look to her face.

“Stop whatever that has happened between us in the last few days. Whatever it was. I love being with you and I would love it even more if we don’t just end things here,” Christen confessed.

 “So you don’t want to resume with our rivalry hate thingy?” Tobin teased, earning herself a glare from Christen. “I’m kidding.”

“So…?”

Tobin smiled and interlocks her hand with Christen’s. “Yeah, I’d love it if we don’t just end things here too. I want to see how it goes.”

Christen rolled her eyes jokingly and laughs. “It’s crazy how just a few days ago we hated each other. Okay not hate, hate’s too strong of a word to use. But you get what I mean.”

“I still hate you, don’t flatter yourself,” Tobin pokes.

Christen then pulled her hand away and folds her arms, earning a laughter from Tobin.

 They spent the last few minutes together just sitting and listening to the music on Tobin’s Iphone with Christen teasing her about her music taste and Tobin pretending to sulk about it.

Time is up. It was time for Christen to move into the departure hall to get ready to board her flight. The mood changed instantly when they knew it was time to go. They walked to the departure hall in silence, sticking by each other’s side. When nearing the entrance to the departure hall, Tobin pulled Christen gently to get closer to her. As soon as they were close enough, Tobin slides her arms around Christen’s middle as Christen wrapped hers around Tobin’s waist. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a long time, not wanting to let go.

“So we’re going to try this out right?” Tobin whispered, to which Christen nodded.

“Let’s see how it goes. If it works out, good. If it doesn’t, then we’ll move on with our rivalry hate,” Christen joked.

They finally let go of each other, though both were unwilling to do so. Christen held Tobin’s hands one last time before saying goodbye and walking off to get into the departure hall.

“Let me know when you’ve arrived,” Tobin called out as Christen was about to go in.

Christen turned and smiled, “I will.” She then bid goodbye and walked further into the departure hall.

\-----------

“Christen!” Kelley shouted as she ran over to Christen who had barely even step foot into the dorm.

“Hi Kelley,” Christen said as she laughs at how excited Kelley is.

Kelley pulled Christen in for a long hug. “I’ve missed you so much! How was staying with Tobin?” she teased.

Christen pushes Kelley away lightly before settling down onto the couch and lying down. She pulls out her phone and smiles as she sees the notification coming from Tobin. She unlocks the phone to read the texts that Tobin has sent her and cracks into a smile.

**_Tobin:_ ** _you should be on the plane right now right? I’m back home_

**_Tobin:_ ** _I’m lying down on my bed now, it’s been too long. You owe me big time missy lol_

Kelley snatched Christen’s phone before she could reply and read the texts from Tobin. “Aww are you two dating now?”

Christen grabbed her phone back and slaps Kelley’s arms. “Not exactly, it’s too soon Kelley. It’s only been 4? 5 days?”

Kelley smirks and raises her eyebrows a couple of times, which Christen can’t help but laugh to. Kelley then lightly tap Christen on the head before sitting down at the other end of the couch. “Seriously though, how was it staying with her?”

“It was good. She was really sweet to me, you’ve never seen her like that before,” Christen gushed.

“Did something happen between you two?”

“Sort of?”

Kelley eyes widens and her jaw drops. “Tell me everything!” Kelley exclaimed in excitement.

“She let me wear her clothes, she let me sleep on the bed and she slept on the couch, she taught me how to surf-“

“Are you serious?” Kelley interrupted.

“Yup! And when I was cold, she lend me her jacket and brought a super thick blanket for me. She even held my hand to keep me warm and,” Christen bit her lip as she started blushing.

“What? Christen what is it?!” Kelley demanded excitedly.

“She kind of told me to stay with her one night and she just, hugged me.”

“Seriously?!”

Christen nodded and broke into a wide smile as she reminisce that night. “She said stay with me for the night and that she’ll keep me warm, something like that. And then I was wrapped around her arms.”

“That’s so cute!” Kelley shrieked. “You two should totally date!”

“I don’t know, Kelley. I mean I really like her, it’s crazy how she can make me feel this way within a span of 4 days. That’s so short. We are going to try something with this but I think it’s going to be difficult if we actually did date.”

“Why?”

“She’s so far away from me. So far,” Christen whispered.

Kelley smiles and places her arm over Christen’s shoulders. “Well, you can always take things slowly. And come on, you’re still in the same country. It isn’t much of a long distance. Just take your time with it and see how it goes.”

Kelley then gave Christen a short hug before getting up to go to her room, leaving her best friend some time alone. Christen took the time she’s had now to reply to Tobin’s text.

**_Christen:_ ** _hey, I’m back at the dorm. Are you still up? I mean it’s 3 hours ahead there and it’s 11pm here_

Of course Tobin wasn’t asleep.

 ** _Tobin:_** _you wished I was. I can’t sleep unless I know you’re back safe_

**_Christen:_ ** _false. I wished for you to not be asleep, and I got my I wish_

**_Tobin:_ ** _damn it I should have slept then_

Christen laughs and shook her head. She wished she was at Tobin’s loft now so that she could smack her head for the stupid joke she just made.

\-----------

Tobin sat at one of the round tables in the cafeteria, tossing and turning her emptied milk carton as she waited for a couple of her friends to join her. As she was about to catch the milk carton, it was caught by someone else.

“Are you seriously that bored that you’re playing with your food?” Ashlyn said as she placed the milk carton back down on the table and took her seat along with Meghan.

“Hi Tobs,”Meghan said as she fist bumped Tobin.

“What took you guys so long?” Tobin questioned.

“Dude, it has only been 5 minutes since our promised meeting time.”

“Whatever. And in my defence, milk isn’t food and the carton was empty,” Tobin said with a smirk on her face.

“Yeah okay whatever you say, kid,” Ashlyn chuckled as she take a huge bite of her Ham and Cheese Sandwich.

Meghan then glances over at Ashlyn before turning to Tobin who was still playing around with her unfinished salad. “So we heard you had a guest over at your place the last couple of days.”

“What?”

“Oh you know, just someone staying over at your place the last few days. How was it?”

Ashlyn snorted at Meghan’s effort to not be too direct about the question and teasing.

Tobin rolled her eyes. “Where did you hear about this?”

“Answer to the question.”

“It’s really none of your business,” Tobin shrugged.

“It’s none of ours but pretty sure that person right there will be interested to know,” Meghan said as she used her head to point to the direction where she’s looking.

Tobin and Ashlyn turned, following the direction that Meghan pointed to. Ashlyn chuckled as soon as she saw who it was and Tobin just shook her head and turns away. It was Tobin’s ex, Sara. Sara was staring at Tobin and she smiled when Tobin turned to face her, only to be rejected.

“She smiled at you and you totally ignored her,” Ashlyn blurted out, almost laughing.

“She’s single now you know,” Meghan said.

“Okay so? What do you want me to do about it?”

Meghan throws her hands in the air, “I’m just saying.”

“I deserve someone better guys. You know that,” Tobin said coldly.

“Someone like Stanford’s soccer team captain?”

“Again with Christen, can you guys-“

“Who said I was talking about their women’s team captain,” Ashlyn teased, causing Meghan to laugh.

Tobin too can’t help but smile as she realised she fell into their trap. She throws the empty milk carton to Ashlyn who was laughing uncontrollably.

Ashlyn frowns, pretending to be upset with Tobin’s doing. “What’s up with you two anyways?” Megan asked.

“I don’t know really. I mean she stayed over for a few days since she couldn’t get a flight back to Cali and we kind of just clicked,” Tobin admitted shyly. “And I think I really like her. But then again it has only been a couple of days.”

“Love has no measure of time, Tobin,” Ashlyn teased.

“Wait, love? No, it’s definitely not like that. I just like being with her.”

\-----------

A month has passed since they last saw and met each other, and surprisingly they’re doing pretty well. Both were definitely sticking to their ‘promise’ of not stopping whatever that happened between them. They text in between classes and skype or facetime whenever time allows. There are days when they aren’t able to communicate with each other but they do try to make up for it.

It was a Friday evening and Stanford were playing UVA for a friendly on their home ground. 65 minutes in and the score was 2-0, Stanford leading the game. Christen didn’t manage to score any of these 2 goals but she did assist one of them and got to break some ankles. It was a pretty decent game for her.

The game ended with a score of 2-1, Stanford unfortunate to be able to keep a clean sheet. But they won the game and that was all it matters. After the game, the team did their normal warming down and stretching. Christen did a few sprints from end-to-end before joining her teammates for the warming down.

“Isn’t it tiring to do sprints after a game, Chris? Especially when you played a full 90,” Ali(Riley) asked.

“It is I guess, but it’s also good for me. So I do it anyways,” Christen giggled.

“You didn’t tell me she was coming!” Kelley exclaimed as she walked over to Ali and Christen.

“Who?” Both asked.

Kelley points to a lady who sat at one of the corners on the bleachers.

“Who is that?” Christen asked, curious.

“Don’t play dumb with me.”

Christen furrowed her eyebrows, hoping to get her message across that she literally had no idea who that was.

“What you serious? That’s Tobin,” Kelley smirked.

“Tobin? UNC’s Tobin Heath?” Ali questioned to which Kelley nodded.

“How can you tell?” Christen asked, squinting her eyes trying to get a clearer view of the lady.

“Duh, snapback and denim ripped jeans. It’s obviously her,” Kelley explained.

“Yeah that is her,” Ali said after confirming it was Tobin. “But why is she here? Spying on us or something?”

“More like spying on a somebody,” Kelley nudged Christen.

After they were done with their warming down, the team went back to their changing rooms. Christen looked for Tobin as she got closer to the stands but Tobin was no longer there. She was unsure if it was really Tobin but now she’s even more disappointed that she might be right. It probably wasn’t her.

Christen was the last one to leave the changing room. She would take her time to cool down and shower, after which she would reflect on how she played and what she could do better to help her team more. As she was packing up her bag, her phone buzzed off. She grabbed her phone from the bench and sees a notification from Kelley.

**_Kelley:_ ** _you may want to come out ;)_

Christen was curious about what Kelley meant especially since she ended the message off with a wink face. She locked her locker and threw her boots into her bag before zipping it up. She checked her surroundings one last time to make sure that nothing or no one was left before she exited the locker room. When she got out, she was greeted by a familiar face. She instantly smiled as she admires her view.

“Hey, Tobin,” Christen said softly.

Tobin flashed a big smile before greeting her. “Hi there.”

“What are you doing here?” Christen asked trying to control her excitement.

“Just came by to watch your match. And visit you. It’s been over a month huh,” Tobin smirks.

“How about school?”

“Classes ends early for me on Fridays so I caught a flight here after and thought I’d visit for the weekend.”

Christen gave her a warm smile, touched and happy about Tobin travelling all the way here just to see her even just for a few days. Her smile got wider when Tobin spread her arms open, asking for a hug. Christen dropped her duffel bag and walked towards Tobin, slipping her hands to the back of Tobin’s neck and pulled her closer. Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist and pulled her even closer. _She missed this_.

They pulled away and Christen picks up her bag before turning to Tobin again. Then they were interrupted.

“Hey, Christen,” Bailey from UVA greeted.

“Oh hello,” Christen said.

“Good game earlier on, you played great,” Bailey complimented.

“Thanks.”

“Can we get a picture together?”

Christen was taken aback by the sudden request. “You want a picture with me?”

Bailey smiled nervously and nodded.

“Yeah sure,” Christen said with a smile.

“Great,” Bailey said before turning to Tobin. “You’re the captain of UNC aren’t you? Nice to see you. Can you help us take a picture?” She asked as she handed her phone to Tobin.

Tobin raised her eyebrows and lifts up the phone to get ready to help take a picture of them. “Done,” Tobin said in a monotone voice as she handed the phone back.

“This is great, thanks,” Bailey said as she pats Tobin’s back. She then turned to Christen and walked towards her. “Do you mind if I get your number or something?”

Christen was shocked as to why she would want her number. Being the kind person she is, of course she gave her number though she hesitated a bit. “Yeah sure.”

Bailey blushed as she succeeded to get Christen’s number. She hugged Christen before saying thanks and walking off to her team’s bus.

Christen knew it was probably a mistake to give Bailey her number, especially in front of the girl she’s really into. She nervously turned to face Tobin and was slightly surprised that Tobin didn’t really have a bad expression on her face. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Thankfully, Tobin didn’t let the moment last.

“I’d second her by the way. You played great,” Tobin smiled.

“Thank you. You should have told me you’re coming.”

“Then that’ll just spoil the surprise wouldn’t it?”

“Kelley and Ali kind of spoiled it a little actually,” Christen giggled. “They saw you in the stands. Should have picked a better spot to hide.”

“Darn it!” Tobin said acting like she’s really upset, earning a laughter from Christen.

 

\-----------

Tobin and Christen went to a pizza place nearby for dinner. They ordered Tobin’s favourite pepperoni pizza and 2 cans of coke. They don’t normally eat these since they were trying to watch their figures to keep fit, but once in a while, it’s nice to snack on these type of food.

They were both enjoying their conversations, catching up on what has been going on with their lives at the moment. They talked everyday but it felt necessary to talk about it all over again especially now that they’re physically with each other. They try their best to avoid talking about anything soccer since that’s all they used to talk about.

“My sister’s getting married in-“

“Sorry, hold on,” Christen interrupted as she received a text. When Christen opened the text, she took a quick look at Tobin before quickly putting the phone aside. Tobin wasn’t usually nosy about who Christen talked to but her reaction to the text was weird, she had to ask.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Who texted?” Tobin asked.

“No one,” Christen quickly shuts her off.

“Yeah sure, no one,” Tobin chuckled. “It’s that girl from UVA isn’t it?”

“Huh? No, it’s not,” Christen blurted.

“Figured,” Tobin laughed.

Christen smiled nervously knowing that Tobin probably knew that Bailey texted her. But somehow it bothered her that Tobin didn’t really care at all.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Tobin said as she took a bite of the pepperoni pizza.

“Are you not the jealous type?”

Tobin almost spitted out her pizza, finding the question a little funny. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I mean you seem fine when she asked for my number and for the picture.”

Tobin laughs it off, thinking it wasn’t anything serious. And anyways, Tobin and Christen weren’t dating so she really had no say to who Christen gets to talk to. “Was I supposed to get jealous?”

Christen’s cheek flushed in redness, embarrassed for asking such a question. She just shook her head and continues munching on the pizza she was holding. She then glanced up, looking at Tobin’s face who was beaming back at her. She quickly turns away, avoiding Tobin’s gaze.

“There’s a party tomorrow night over at one of my teammate’s place. You want to come?” Christen asked, quickly changing the topic.

“Sure, what could go wrong with going to a party right?”

\-----------

Tobin was absolutely wrong when she said that nothing could have gone wrong at the party. She was also wrong about her not being the _jealous type_ as she thought.

Tobin barely knew anyone so she just stood at one corner of the living room, leaning against the wall as she took a sip of the alcoholic drink she was holding every single second. It was awkward for her, so awkward. She was also frustrated with Christen. She invited her but she’s mingling around with her own group of friends. And occasionally there’ll be people, both males and females, flirting with her and getting her number. Tobin hated the sight of that. She was pissed but she couldn’t do anything about it.

“What’s up, Tobin. You look bored,” Kelley chuckled as she pats Tobin’s back.

“Yeah well, I barely know anyone here. And the only one I really know is there,” Tobin paused as she sees what was going on with Christen. She became fuming mad but hurt at the same time. She felt her heart broke into a million pieces.

Kelley turns to Christen’s direction as well and mutters to herself, “Fuck Christen.”

Christen immediately stood up and turned to Tobin, trying to get some words out.

“Why the fuck did I even decide to come here?” Tobin said as she shuffled past Kelley and rushes out of the house.

“Tobin! Wait, please!” Christen shouted as she followed Tobin out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter for you guys since i updated it quite late! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Comment, kudos, anything is appreciated. Thanks for reading guys :)


	6. So are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug?

“Tobin! Wait, please!” Christen shouted as she followed Tobin out of the house.

Tobin never stopped. She walked as fast as she could and never turned back. Christen knew that walking wouldn’t have done anything good for her so she runs after Tobin. When she was within reach, she grabbed Tobin’s hand and spins her around.

“What?!” Tobin shouted.

“Nothing happened, okay!”

“Nothing happened? Okay, then explain why your lips was pressed against his?”

“He kissed me, I didn’t kissed him back.”

“Oh please, that’s the easiest way to get out of anything,” Tobin said as she turned away.

“I pushed him right off of me the moment his lips touched mine!”

Tobin kept quiet, still walking away from her. She knows Christen was telling the truth, she saw it for herself. But the sight of them kissing just hurts her and she couldn’t handle it.

“Why are you so mad? We’re not even dating and you said you’re not one who got jealous easily!” Christen blurted.

Now Tobin was pissed. She stopped and turned to face Christen, meeting her eyes. She chuckled and bit her lip. “You’re right, we’re not dating. It was stupid for me to get mad. I’m sorry,” Tobin said sarcastically.

Christen then walked towards Tobin. She wanted to hold Tobin’s hands but it was probably a bad idea if she decides to go with it. So instead she held her own hands, fiddling with her fingers. “I’m sorry, it was wrong for me to say that.”

“Are you taking us seriously or not?” Tobin questioned.

“Tobin, please stop,” Christen whispered, holding back her tears.

“Are you taking us seriously or not? Because I don’t want to be at the losing end of a relationship again,” Tobin said. “I know it’s ridiculous that I’m being like this and talking about relationships when we’ve only been talking for over a month and we’re still exploring whatever we could be. But I don’t want to do this, if it means that we’re still allowed to kiss and hook up with anyone else. Right now, you’re the only one I have in mind and I plan to keep it that way.”

Christen stood in shock at Tobin’s sudden confession. She never knew Tobin was so serious about this and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to commit to anything just yet. Tobin understood the silence that Christen gave her, so she just nods and turns to walk away. Christen closes her eyes shut before turning away as well.

Christen never went back to the party, she went back to her own dorm craving for some time alone. She laid in her queen-sized bed, Tobin’s words still running in her thoughts. _‘Right now, you’re the only one I have in mind and I plan to keep it that way.’_ Then she remembered what Tobin told her the first night Christen stayed at Tobin’s place. ‘ _I never really got into relationships because I felt like the people I met were not right for me.’_ Then it hit her that Tobin may have felt differently for her if she was so serious about this. She thought about the time they spent together and the fact that Tobin could make her feel special within just a few days, it must have meant something. The more she thought about it, the more she regretted letting Tobin go earlier on.

She stretched her arms over to the nightstand, reaching for her Rose Iphone 6 and immediately dialled Tobin’s number when she unlocked it. It took her a couple of tries before Tobin finally picked up the phone.

“Yeah?” Tobin asked the moment she answered the phone.

“Hi,” Christen said softly.

It was dead silent for a moment before Tobin replied, “Hey.”

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier today,” Christen starts. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“Just forget it,” Tobin simply answered.

“I don’t want to,” Christen paused. “I mean, I don’t want to forget whatever that happened between us. It was short but it was really one of the best times I’ve had in a long time.”

“So what are you trying to say?”

“That I want to really give this a chance. You and me,” Christen confessed.

Tobin paused for a moment causing Christen to get even more nervous by the minute. “I don’t want to fight for someone who’s still going to be all around other people.”

“I won’t, I promise. Just give me, give us, one more chance.”

“Okay,” Tobin answered softly. She wanted this as bad as Christen and she could definitely feel the sincerity in her voice.

Christen finally felt an ease when the other girl agrees to giving her another chance. They talked on the phone for the rest of the night, Christen eventually falling asleep first before Tobin did. They agreed to meet up the next day, spending the Sunday with each other before Tobin has to fly off back to her home.

\-----------

Tobin set her wallet on the table and sat in the wooden chair just outside a coffee house she and Christen agreed to meet at. She plugged in her headphones and listen to some slow jams as she waited for the brunette to arrive. As she got to her third song, she felt a soft touch on her cheeks, warmth shooting through her body. She turned slowly to that touch and her eyes meets with a pair of green eyes that was absolutely stunning. She smiles to the girl as the other girl took her seat, opposite of her.

“Am I late?” Christen asked.

“Kind of but it’s all good,” Tobin answered. “How was your sleep? You became quiet all of a sudden.”

Christen laughs and hides her face in embarrassment. “I fell asleep. I’m so sorry.”

“I figured, you snored quite a bit,” Tobin teased.

“I didn’t snore!”

“How would you know? You were asleep and I was the one who had to endure those snoring of yours.”

Christen nudged Tobin’s leg with hers as the other girl continued to tease her. They then got up and went into the coffee house to get themselves some hot coffee to start their morning. They then walked around the streets, sipping their cup of coffee and casually having a conversation. It struck Tobin that Christen knew about her relationships but she doesn’t know of hers.

“When was your last relationship?” Tobin asked.

“That was out of the blue,” Christen chuckled.

“Well, you know about mine so I’m curious about yours.”

“Honestly I haven’t been in one for a while,” Christen starts. “I’ve only dated people but it never got too serious for us to be in a relationship.”

“Why?”

“They think I’m too clingy, they couldn't handle it so they left. And to be honest, that’s the reason why I wasn’t staying by your side the whole time during the party,” Christen confessed.

Tobin then turned to her, locking her eyes with the Stanford player.

“I was afraid that you would’ve feel the same way and you couldn’t breathe because I was always around you,” Christen added, turning away from Tobin’s gaze.

“But you were like the only person I know at the party.”

“I know. But I just didn’t want history to keep repeating itself,” Christen murmured.

Tobin sees how Christen face changed from cheerful to gloomy and she could feel how much those thoughts bothered Christen a lot. “I’m fine with clingy,” Tobin joked, hoping to cheer the other girl up. Christen raised her eyebrows before giggling away.

“So are you going to show me around here or what? I’ve got about 8 hours till my flight which means about a couple of hours left to walk around before I head back to my hotel,” Tobin asked as she checks the time on her phone.

They spent the rest of the few hours, walking and exploring Cali. They couldn’t really walk or see much though considering that Christen stopped at almost every street and shop to check out the clothes and made impromptu purchases. Tobin followed her everywhere like a puppy but it didn’t really bothered her anyways. She got to spend the last few hours with this girl she has a huge crush on.

After checking in at the airport, Tobin had some time to spare and as much as she would like to spend it with Christen, it was getting really late and she doesn’t want the girl to stick around since she has school the next day. Christen argued that she was fine and that her school doesn’t start till 9, she was going to have plenty of rest. Tobin disagreed and stood firm with her decision.

“I’m being clingy aren’t I?” Christen finally asked.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I told myself I wasn’t going to be like this again. Yeah, I should probably go,” Christen muttered as she turned away. Tobin caught her by her t-shirt and tugged on it. “Hey, you’re not being clingy at all. Don’t think that way.”

Christen turns to meet Tobin’s eyes. “Really?”

Tobin’s smiles and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “Yes really. I just want you to get home and rest okay? You’ve been out with me the whole day.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Tobin grins even wider to her respond. She then took a step closer to Christen, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist. Christen returns the hug, swinging her arms behind Tobin’s neck. “I’ll see you soon,” Tobin promised. Christen nods, placing her chin on Tobin’s shoulder. When they finally pull away from the embrace, Tobin gave her sweet smile and told her to take care before walking away. After the security checked her passport, she turned one last time to the brunette and waved her off.

\-----------

When Tobin arrived back home, she sees Ashlyn sprawled on the couch munching on a Kit Kat bar. She may have regretted a little giving Ashlyn her loft’s spare key.

“Tobin! You’re back,” Ashlyn said as she shifted her focus to Tobin.

“Yeah. It’s crazy late, what are you doing up?” Tobin asked as she took off her leather jacket and hanging it.

“I was waiting for you. Sweet aren’t I?”

“As if,” Tobin shot her down.

“You’re mean,” Ashlyn pouted then patting the free space on the couch next to her, gesturing Tobin to sit. “How was Cali?”

Tobin plopped herself next to Ashlyn, stretching her sore legs onto the coffee table. “It was good. We kinda had a little conflict but all’s good now.”

“You literally visited for like 3 days and you already had a conflict?”

“Well, she kissed another dude. Can’t expect me to be chill about it.”

Ashlyn’s jaw drops. “That’s messed up.”

“Yeah it was. But whatever, we cleared things up and now it’s all good.”

“But the two of you aren’t dating though right? So practically, she’s free to pucker with whoever she wants to,” Ashlyn said, earning herself a glare from Tobin. “I mean I’m just saying.”

“I get it, but that’s still not okay. Especially when both of us agreed to try this out. I don’t actually know if that makes sense,” Tobin laughed. “But you get what I mean.”

Ashlyn nodded, assuring her that she gets what she’s trying to say. She then finished up her last bar of Kit Kat and changed the channel. Tobin then used this opportunity to check on her phone. To her surprise, there weren’t any messages from Christen. She’s probably asleep, Tobin thought to herself. She then made her way to her bed to crash as well. But before that, she made sure to text the Stanford player goodnight.

The relationship they had grew stronger by the minute despite the distance and time difference between the two. It was much better than they both expected it to be. Christen was someone who needs constant physical interaction with her partner but for some reason, she was able to deal without it. _Tobin is the reason._ Tobin could make her feel like the only one in the world despite the distance between them. Whenever Christen was up late studying or completing assignments, Tobin would stay up with her. No matter how late it was. Tobin would call and text her every morning and every night, checking up on her even when it was not needed. The small gestures and efforts Tobin does to make this work always left Christen in awe.

Tobin on the other hand, was crazy for the girl. She doesn’t even know how it was possible since they don’t get to meet or see each other every day just like any other couple. Maybe it’s the kind of interaction they had. Maybe it’s the chemistry she felt between the two. _Maybe it’s because it’s Christen Press. The girl she thought she hated, the girl she never thought she could get along with. Christen was unexpected and different. Good different._

 

It has been 4 months since the two last met each other. Their schedules were hectic as ever and it was difficult for them to fit in even a short trip to either Cali or North Carolina. They had trainings, matches, school and exams to focus on. Thankfully for Christen, she was able to get an _unofficial week_ off of school since her exams was over and she needed to get a break. She chose this time to visit Tobin at North Carolina since this was probably the only time she had.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Ashlyn, Megan and Tobin were chilling at Tobin’s loft playing a couple of video games. Whenever they had no trainings or basically any free time, they would usually spend their time over at Tobin’s or just did some short kick about at the school field. They did a mini FIFA 16 tournament among the 3 and the loser had to pay for the pizza they ordered.

“And it’s another win!” Tobin shouted as she punched her fist into the air. “Looks like I won’t be paying.”

“You got lucky! That tackle was definitely not a penalty, you rigged it,” Ashlyn argued.

“Yeah as if I know how to rig a game,” Tobin chuckled as she passed the controller to Megan who was laughing her ass off at Ashlyn. “I hope you beat her in the next match. I really want Ashlyn to be paying for the pizza.”

“No problem,” Meghan smirks.

20 minutes later, Tobin had claimed the champion spot, followed by Meghan. Which means Ashlyn had to pay for the pizza that was already on its way. Ashlyn complained about it but not wanting to be much of a sore loser, she prepares to pay for the pizza. 10 minutes after their mini tournament had ended, they heard a doorbell.

“That must be the pizza, go get it keeps,” Meghan teases as she stuck her tongue out.

Ashlyn groans and walks towards the door to get the pizza. She collected the 3 boxes of pizza after paying for it and stood in shock as she sees who was hiding behind the delivery guy. “Christen?”

“Hi Ashlyn,” Christen smiles.

Ashlyn smiled widely before looking over to her two friends whose eyes were glued on the television, deciding what movie they should watch. “Err guys, I think the pizza place sent us the wrong order. And I don’t think Tobin would want me to be paying for this,” Ashlyn shouted causing Christen to giggle away to Ashlyn’s choice of words.

“Don’t tell me they sent us a vege pizza? I’ll be pissed,” Tobin said as she walked towards the door. She then furrows her eyebrows as she sees Ashlyn weird smile. “Why are you looking at me like that? It’s freaking me out.”

Ashlyn chuckled and took a step aside. Tobin looked at her once more before turning her head to Christen who was also giggling away. Her eyes widens and it was as if it’s going to pop out anytime soon and she immediately breaks into a smile. “Oh my god, you?”

“Hi, you,” Christen says sweetly. 

“So what kind of payment would you like me to give her?” Ashlyn teases. Her teasing had no effect at all on the two as they just stood there, beaming at each other. It was like Ashlyn didn’t even existed or she was using an invisibility cloak. “So, is she going to come in?” Ashlyn asked. Tobin then turned to her and gestured her to leave them alone. Ashlyn chuckled and did as told.

“So are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug?” Christen asks.

Tobin laughs and closes the door behind her before wrapping her long arms around Christen’s middle. Christen smiles into the hug as she held the other girl tightly. Tobin hugged her a little longer than usual, taking in this rare moment they had with each other. The scent of Christen’s creamy vanilla perfume lingered around her nose and the touch of Christen’s smooth skin was what Tobin had craved for the last couple of months. “I missed this. I miss you,” Tobin confessed.

“I miss you even more,” Christen says.

“That’s impossible,” Tobin says as she pulls away from the hug. “Are you here to come see me or?”

“Of course I did, silly,” Christen says as she lightly tap her on the cheeks.

“Where are your bags?”

“I dropped them off at the hotel I’m staying at first before coming over.”

“You’re not staying with me?” Tobin asks, a bit disappointed.

“I don’t want to trouble you. And neither do I want you to be sleeping on your couch,” Christen laughs.

Tobin nods. “Fair enough. Come on, I’ll introduce you to two of my best friend,” Tobin says as she pushes the door open, making room for Christen to enter the loft first. Tobin offered her hand to which Christen gladly accepted and they walked towards the living room hand in hand.

“Aren’t you two adorable? Wait, I thought you hated each other?” Meghan teases.

“Yeah like I could’ve sworn you both would try to kill each other on the field,” Ashlyn added.

“Very funny. We’re over that phase, or whatever you guys want to call it,” Tobin shrugs. “This is Christen by the way, as you two already know. And this two are dumb and dumber.”

Christen snickers at Tobin’s two friends. “Hey, Ashlyn. And hi Meghan. Nice to see you two off the field.”

“Hi Christen. Joining us for the movie? Or does Tobin want you all to herself?” Ashlyn teased.

“What are we watching?” Christen asks.

“Conjuring 2, probably. One, cause neither of us have watched it. And two, because Tobin’s a big scaredy-cat, it would be fun for you to see that side of her,” Meghan blurted.

“I’m not watching that shit,” Tobin scolded.

“Well I am, and I agree. It would probably be fun to see another side of her,” Christen winks as she releases the grip on Tobin’s hand and took a seat in the couch. As soon as she sat down, Ashlyn and Meghan high-fived her.

“I’m not a scaredy-cat, I can handle this,” Tobin cleared her throat as she took a seat next to Christen’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update! I'll try to get the next one up much faster. Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter. Comment your opinion on it and let me know what else you want to see in this fic. Oh and a lot of fluff coming your way for the next chapter ;)


	7. What was that for?

Horror movies was one of Tobin’s weakness. She was definitely someone who was confident and fearless when she has the ball at her feet; but flash her a sight of something horrific, she will turn running. Even so she did her best to showcase how brave and fearless she was, watching Conjuring 2. Especially in front of Christen. She couldn’t reject this challenge, she didn’t want to hurt her pride. _But she probably should have._

“Fuck!” Tobin shrieks at the sudden jump scare moment.

Ashlyn, Meghan and Christen was definitely enjoying it. They were enjoying seeing this side of Tobin more than the actual movie, in fact. Ashlyn tried a sneaky attempt a few times to increase the volume of the movie but every time she tries, she gets a scolding from her captain.

“Oh my g-“ Tobin pauses, biting her lips. Another jump scare. She looks over to the 3 other girls in the room and sees them giggling and laughing away. “I-I’m going to get a drink. Anyone want some?” Tobin asks as she got off the sofa, making her way to the kitchen.

She never returned back though. She went straight up to her bed. She was already embarrassed enough.

“Are you starting to think twice about her now?” Ashlyn teases Christen.

“Definitely,” Christen laughs. “That’s definitely the first time I heard her scream.”

“Pretty sure her ego has gone way down,” Meghan says dragging her words.

“Kling, remember what happened when we brought her to a haunted house for her birthday? She was pissed!” Ashlyn confesses, reminiscing that moment.

“That was so good!” Meghan laughs.

“You guys are mean,” Christen snorts. “But then again, that’s what friends are for right.”

They talked and told the Stanford player a few of Tobin’s most embarrassing moment for a while, ignoring the movie being played on the wide screen television before Christen decided to head upstairs to where Tobin was.

As she stood at the top of the stairs, she sees Tobin engrossed in reading a poetry book, with the title on the cover page clearly written “Collected Poems”.

“I didn’t know you read poetry. You’re starting to surprise me even more now,” Christen chuckles, gaining the attention from Tobin.

“Don’t start.”

“What?” Christen asks, sitting at the edge of the bed.

“You’re going to start teasing me, I know,” Tobin mumbles.

Christen can’t hold back her smile and it eventually turns into small laughter.

“You’re annoying, just like my friends,” Tobin sulks.

“And you’re quite the cutie when you’re scared,” Christen teases as she moves closer to the other girl.

Tobin rolls her eyes and ignores the presence of Christen, pretending to be upset. Really all she wanted was for some affectionate attention from Christen, especially since they’ve been away from each other for too long. Unfortunately for her, Christen had got the hint but chooses to be difficult and not give what she wants.

“How long will you be here for?” Tobin clears her throat, breaking the silence.

“A week.”

“Really?” Tobin says, not even trying to hide the excitement in her tone.

Christen turns to the other girl and nods. “Which means we’ll have more time to catch a few more of those horror movies that you love,” Christen teases.

“Christen,” Tobin says pouting.

“Fine, I’ll stop,” Christen says. “So no horror movies; what do you have in mind?”

“As long as you’re here, I’m pretty sure I’ll enjoy myself. I have some things in mind that we could do. That’s if you’re up for a little adventure.”

“Are you challenging me, Tobin Heath?”

“Maybe,” Tobin smirks.

Christen pulls out her hand, throwing it in front of Tobin’s face. “You’re on.”

Tobin grabs her hand and shakes it. But instead of letting it go, she tugs at it hard, pulling Christen towards her. Christen couldn’t find her balance and eventually falls onto Tobin’s body who was half seated and half lying down.

“What was that for?” Christen asks softly.

“For teasing me so much,” Tobin says as she gives her a sly grin.

Christen tried to hold back her smile, but she wasn’t very good at it. “If teasing you means being able to stay close to you like this, then I probably shouldn’t stop.” Christen flirts.

“Cheeky,” Tobin replies with a 100-watt smile of her own. “Where’s your hotel at anyways?”

“Pretty far from here actually,” Christen says, sitting up. “I haven’t actually got to my room though. I threw my luggage in there and made my way to your place.”

“Missing me too much I see.”

“Is something wrong with that?”

Tobin chuckles at her respond. She missed their flirty teasing. They do tease and flirt with each other through whatever communication they could get through when they were apart from each other. But it was different when they are actually with each other.

“What?” Christen asks in between giggles when she noticed Tobin beaming at her, not saying anything.

“I just can’t believe you’re actually here. It has been too long,” Tobin confesses as she sits up, legs tucked under her thighs.

“I hope I’m not interrupting your plans on anything. I just needed a break and I wanted to see you,” Christen says as she held her own hands together.

Tobin grins and reaches over, grabbing the other girl’s hands. “It’s fine. It’s not like we see each other every day anyways.”

“Tobin! Can I please have one bottle of the coconut juice in your fridge please?” Meghan shouts.

“Yeah whatever! Just one though!” Tobin shouts back. She turns to face Christen and groans. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“I’d like that.”

\------------

“Are you hungry?” Tobin asks as she closes her car door shut.

“Nope, I’m good. You?” Christen asks back as she walk to Tobin’s side of the car.

Tobin shook her head and pressed a button on her car keys a couple of times, making sure that she locked it. Once it was locked, she turns to Christen who was waiting for her at one side of the road, hands tucked into her pullover. But as soon as Tobin got close to her, she pulls one of her hands out, sliding it in between the spaces of Tobin’s body and her arms. Tobin smiles slightly before grabbing Christen’s hand into her own, filling the spaces left between their fingers.

“You get cold easily don’t you?” Tobin asks. “Or are your hands just usually cold?”

“I don’t know, I never noticed.”

Tobin then squeezes her hand gently and gives her a soft smile when she sees the brunette beaming back at her. They walked in silence with matching footsteps, taking in the windy breeze and killing time till the sun sets. Tobin was glad she suggested them to go out. Being alone with Christen without any disturbance from Meghan or Ashlyn was just what she needed. Being by her side was just what she needed. It has barely been 3 hours since Christen arrived at her loft but she has already made so much plans in her head for the two of them for the rest of the week.

 They decided to sit at a curb by the concrete sidewalk when they got a little tired from their walk. They sat on the sidewalk, watching 1 or 2 bikes ride past these empty part of the park they were at. Tobin unfolded her legs, hugging it close to her chest. Christen did the same but instead of pulling her legs up to her chest, she lets it fall onto the ground, stretching it as far as she can. She tucks her hands back into the empty pockets of her pullover and leans her head onto Tobin’s shoulder.

“Are you tired from your flight?” Tobin asks as she tucks Christen’s hair to the back of her ear.

“No, not really. I slept my whole flight here just to kill time much faster.”

“You hate flights?”

“Nope, I just couldn’t wait to see you,” Christen admits. “Hey, remember when you promised we’ll see each other soon?”

“Yeah, why?” Tobin asks.

“You didn’t keep your promise,” Christen teases as she lifted her head to look up to Tobin.

Tobin’s eyes widens slightly and she lets out a stuttering laughter. “Sorry?”

Christen scrunches her nose and shook her head, pretending to be disappointed. She couldn’t possibly be mad at Tobin especially when she’s smiling like a goof.

“So. You simply can’t stand horror movies and you read poetry. What else do I not know about you? I think we missed that out during our 10 question game,” Christen pokes.

“That’s the reason why I wanted it to be cut short; so that you wouldn’t find out about that part of me,” Tobin says.

“Let’s do another round of those.”

“5 questions. Only.”

Christen laughs at Tobin’s ridiculous suggestion. “Why? Are there more embarrassing secrets about you that I’ve yet to find out?”

“Come on, as if you have none.”

“Fine, 5 questions.”

“Okay, I’ll ask the first question,” Tobin says then placing a finger on her chin, putting on her best thinking look.

The first 2 questions were them just basically fooling around with each other, asking their favourite ice cream flavour and their favourite place to go to for burgers; promising each other yet again that they’ll head to both the burger places they each suggested. Sitting close to each other with affectionate touches lingering around between the two, Tobin decided to change up the tone of the game.

“If you could go back to the first night we were together, would you have change anything?”

“After the hospital visit?” Christen asks and Tobin nods. She looks away, thinking about everything they’ve been through and done for each other the past few months since that night. Then she turns to face Tobin, meeting her brown hazel eyes and a warm smile escapes. She shook her head. “No. That’s how everything started between us and you have no idea how much you make me happy now. Even when you’re miles and miles away from me.”

Tobin nods and smiles, satisfied at her answer. “Okay, your turn.”

“Same question.”

“If I could change anything, I probably would make you sleep on the couch instead of the bed. I swear I had a bad back ache after that night,” Tobin jokes, earning a slap on the arm from Christen. “I definitely won’t change anything. I regret nothing that night. From letting you stay over for the night, from letting you wear my clothes, from actually playing along with the 10 questions game. I regret nothing.”

Tobin’s face brightened when she sees Christen practically blushing at what she said. Her red and flushed cheeks tells it all.

“Next question,” Christen says. “Do you-“

“If I kiss you right now, what will you do?” Tobin interrupts.

“Sorry?”

“Too late,” Tobin whispers.

Tobin drops her knees, placing her palm on the cold concrete floor behind Christen’s back and turns her body towards the other girl. She leans in slowly and steadily, not wanting to shock the other girl. Christen froze. Her eyes meets Tobin’s and she blinks continuously, obviously feeling nervous about this. _It was their first kiss_. _The first in 5 months._

Their nose bumped against each other and Tobin stayed put, waiting for a reaction from Christen. When she sees that she didn’t flinch at the touch, Tobin takes this opportunity to close the gap between the two. She tilts her head to the side and leans in closer. She closes her eyes and kisses the other girl gently. The warmth of their lips against each other runs through their whole body like an electric current. It was short but passionate.

Tobin pulls away from the kiss first, afraid to open her eyes, to see how the other girl would have reacted. Much to her surprise, Christen didn’t let them part for too long. Soon, it was Christen who presses their lips together again. Christen held the neckline of Tobin’s t-shirt, holding her close and still to ensure that the kiss lasted even longer than before.

They break the kiss but didn’t move away much.

“That’s my answer to your question,” Christen whispers, eyes never leaving Tobin’s.

After a few conversation, a few hugging and a few more kisses, they finally left the park. Tobin was reluctant but drove Christen back to her hotel anyways. Instead of just dropping her off at the hotel, Tobin accompanied Christen all the way back to her room.

“Don’t sleep here tonight,” Tobin says as they were reaching Christen’s room.

“Where do I stay then?” Christen chuckles.

“With me?”

Christen smirks at Tobin’s sly grin. “And I thought I was clingy.”

“The effects of Christen Press.”

“Funny,” Christen says sarcastically as she unlocks her hotel room’s door. She pushes it open and turns around to face Tobin. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You will even if you don’t want to. I already know where you’re staying,” Tobin jokes.

“I don't mind,” Christen smiles. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning so be up early,” Tobin raises her eyebrows. She then leans in and kisses Christen on her right cheek. “See you soon.”

As she was turning around, Christen tugs her on her t-shirt, spinning her around before saying goodbye the proper way; a kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, Tobin smirks, obviously liking this new way of saying goodbye and Christen bit her lips, too shy to say anything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this super late update. I've been too busy, but I promise the next chapter I'm updating will be a much longer chapter than this one. Comment and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	8. I'm that kite, and you're my wind

Day 2, Sunday

**_Tobin:_ ** _hey, I’m downstairs. don’t make me wait…_

**_Christen:_ ** _give me a minute!_

After sending out that reply, Christen picked up her bag pack from her desk, put on her Nike Flyknits and rushed out. She waited for what seems like a minute for the lift to reach to her level and when she got to the lobby, she was greeted by the hotel’s staff, everyone saying ‘good morning’. She thanked the doorman and was greeted by her favourite person; Tobin Heath.

“Good morning,” Tobin says with a wide smile. “Well someone looks ready for an adventure.”

“Yeah, you warned me not to wear anything too casual or classy so I went with my yoga tights and my muscle tee. Is it okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” Tobin replies as she offered to take the bag pack from Christen, placing it to the backseat.

Christen made her way to the passenger seat, putting on her seatbelt once she was in. She patiently waited for Tobin to get inside and once she jumped in, she placed a quick peck on Tobin’s cheeks. “Hey.”

Tobin shook her head in disapproval, earning a laughter from the brunette. Christen then leans in again but as she was reaching to place another kiss on the cheeks again, Tobin turns her head quickly causing their lips to meet.

“You did it on purpose.”

“Yup. Not even going to deny it,” Tobin says as she sticks her tongue out.

“So where are we heading to?”

“Somewhere. I hope you’re okay with a little bit of hiking,” Tobin smirks.

“Hiking? I love it,” Christen shrieked.

“Great! Then you’ll love where I’m bringing you.”

Releasing the handbrake and shifting the gear to ‘D’, off they went to their first mini adventure together. As Tobin drove to their destination, it got a little hot and the sun shine so bright that it affected her view of the road. So she grabs her Ray Bans from one of the pockets by her car door and put it on. She then grabs a bunch of her hair that was falling to her face and brushes it back. Unaware of the stare that Christen was giving her, she continues to hum to the song that was playing on the radio. She was focused on the road and trying to match the rhythm of the song, until she hear the sound of a camera going off. She turns to the other girl who was flashing the biggest smile she’s ever seen as she looked at her own phone.

“What do you have there?” Tobin asks, occasionally shifting her eyes from Christen to the road and back to her.

Christen was still busy smiling to her phone, she didn’t hear the question from Tobin. Curious, Tobin waves her hand in front of Christen’s face.

“Oh sorry, did you say something?”

“I did actually.”

“What was it?”

“What do you have there?” Tobin asks, suddenly so serious.

“Oh nothing,” Christen says softly as she giggled away to her phone.

Tobin suddenly felt uneasy but she didn’t want to pester Christen even more. She lets out a blur ‘okay’ as she does her best to focus on the road again. Christen noticed how Tobin’s mood changed; from happily humming to the song, to being extremely quiet. Oh and frowning as well.

“I was just admiring a picture of this really hot girl,” Christen confessed.

Well, that definitely didn’t make things any better. Tobin was jealous and very much bothered about it, so she didn’t ask anything more. Christen decided to tease her even more.

Christen leans in, resting her forearms on the hand rest. “Do you want to see who?”

“Nope.”

Christen couldn’t help but smile at Tobin’s really short answer.

“Fine, your loss.”

They remained quiet for a moment before Tobin couldn’t resist any longer.

“I can’t believe you’re busy checking out some other girl while you’re on a date with me,” Tobin says, disappointment in her tone.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Tobin lets out a loud sigh. “Seriously, are you even-“

Tobin cuts off her words as she turns to Christen who had her phone up, camera pointing to Tobin’s direction.

“Am I even what?” Christen teases.

“What are you-“

“Is it wrong that I think you’re really cute when you’re jealous and that you’re really hot when you’re mad?” Christen asks as she stuck her tongue out.

She continues to snap a few pictures of Tobin but stops when she sees how frustrated Tobin was. She puts her phone aside and rests her chin on her palms, beaming at the other girl.

“It’s you, dummy,” Christen says as she pokes Tobin’s arm.

“Yeah but that wasn’t funny,” Tobin playfully scolds.

Tobin then placed her hand gently on Christen’s forearm and Christen gladly slides her hands in, interlacing their hands together. It was a long drive to their destination but it felt short, probably because they were enjoying each other’s company a little bit too much.

“Where are we?” Christen asks as she gets out of the car, closing the door behind her.

Tobin took their bag packs from the backseat, handing Christen hers before swinging her own bag over her shoulders. “It’s err, a pretty long name actually so I won’t bother mentioning it.”

Christen nodded and took the hand that Tobin offered, squeezing it tight. They walked the long trail for a good half an hour before a river (or maybe a lake, they weren’t all that sure) appeared at their sight. Tobin leads the way to a huge rock that was set by the side of the river. The path was slippery and knowing how clumsy she was, Christen made sure to cling onto Tobin tightly. She couldn’t let herself fall and get injured; her coach would kill her for it.

Once they settled down comfortably on the rock, they took off their shoes and dipped their bare legs into the cold river. Christen let her feet overlap each other while Tobin, being the kid that she is, flutter kicks the water over and over again. Every time she kicks, she smiles widely finding joy in doing so. Christen laughs and shook her head at how Tobin was acting like such a kid.

It isn’t Tobin unless she teases the other girl.

So instead of kicking the water forward, she kicks it to the side, splashing the water to the other girl. Christen thought it was fine at first since the weather was hot anyways but her competitive side took over and she followed Tobin’s actions. When it didn’t seem like Tobin would stop, she changed her game plan. She held Tobin’s arm and playfully pushed her hard, then quickly pulled her back.

“Christen!” Tobin shouted as she felt her heart skipped a beat when she almost fell into the river. She placed her left hand on her chest, being dramatic over the incident. Eventually, she let out small laughters thinking how funny the situation was actually. “You’re mean, you know that?”

“Sorry, I got competitive,” Christen says.

“If I really did get into the river, you’re giving me your clothes. I didn’t bring any extras.”

“Yeah, and that leaves me with none since I didn’t bring any either. Pretty sure you’ll enjoy that wouldn’t you,” Christen teases.

Tobin just smiles and places her hand on Christen’s thigh, palm open and facing upwards. Christen understood right away and places her own hand on the open palm and closes it together with hers.

“Why did you choose to bring me here?” Christen asks.

“I love hiking. And I’ve always wanted to come here with someone special so I brought you,” Tobin confesses.

“Oh I’m someone special?” Christen teases.

“Just for today.”

Christen raises her eyebrows, earning a laughter from Tobin. Christen shook her head and scoots closer to Tobin. She leans her head onto Tobin’s broad shoulders and Tobin welcomes her with a loving kiss to her forehead.

“Oh I’ve actually got something for you,” Tobin says as she releases the grip on Christen’s hand and grabs her bag, digging into it.

Christen looks onto the other girl who seems to be struggling.

Tobin finally pulls out a Tupperware full of cookies and hands it over to Christen who took it willingly. “Here.”

“Cookies? Really?”

Tobin nodded. “You told me how much you love chocolate chip cookies, so I made some for you.”

Christen eyes widens and she can’t help but let out a small giggle. “You made cookies for me? When did you even have the time? We were literally together till late last night.”

“That’s for me to know and for you to not find out,” Tobin chuckles. “Try some. Quick!”

“Fine,” Christen says as she opens the Tupperware and before she grabs a cookie she looks up at the other girl and gave her a mischievous smile. “Feed me.”

“I baked you some cookies; something I’ve never done for anyone. And now you want me to feed you? Asking for too much, huh?”

Christen playfully rolls her eyes and grabs one of the bigger cookies from the plastic container. Before she could pop it into her own mouth, Tobin quickly dives in and bites a huge part of the cookie. She winks at Christen who groans before eating that small bit of cookie left.

Tobin stares at her in eager, waiting for a response. She sighs in relief when the brunette smiles and nods, telling her that she did well. Tobin then grabbed one more of those cookies and plopped it into her mouth. Her cheeks was full and she really looked like a goldfish. Well, that’s what you get for eating a huge cookie in one bite.

Christen snakes her hand to the back for Tobin’s neck and pulled her close, showing how thankful she was with a kiss on Tobin’s pouted lips. Tobin slowed down her speed of chewing and breaks into a thin smile, cheeks still as full as before.

 

Day 3, Monday

Another day, another adventure.

Tobin had it all planned. She planned everything pretty well which was quite surprising considering that Christen’s visit was very last minute. But unlike Christen who decided to rebel and skip school for a whole week, Tobin couldn’t do it. She had a reputation to maintain and skipping school would only mean that she had to risk her soccer. So for the rest of Christen’s stay, her plan had to be postponed to a later timing after she ends her school. Thankfully, Christen was very understanding and did not mind it at all.

Tobin ended her class at about 4pm that day and had told Christen to meet her at the entrance of her school which Christen gladly agreed to. After her class ended, she rode on her penny board to the entrance of the school at high speed. When she was rounding at a corner towards the entrance, she saw that Christen wasn’t facing her direction. She got off her board and walked silently towards Christen.

Christen checked her watch to see if she was late; she wasn’t. Christen was always punctual to anything, well most of the time at least. She brushed her hair to the back with her fingers and ties it into a loose ponytail. As she was tying her hair, she feels a pair of arms wrapped around her waist followed by a pair of lips pressed to her cheeks. She didn’t have to turn around to find out who it was, it was all too familiar.

“Tobin,” Christen says dragging her words as she struggles to tie her hair.

Tobin took a step back, allowing Christen to finish doing her hair before she closes the gap again, her front to Christen’s back. Christen melts into Tobin’s arms before turning around to give her a proper hug.

“Did you wait long?” Tobin whispers as she pulls away from the hug.

Christen shook her head and smiles sheepishly.

“Okay let’s go,” Tobin says as she grabs one of Christen’s hand.

After placing her penny board and their bags at the back of the car, Tobin walked over to the passenger seat side instead of the driver seat. Christen just stared at her confused. Tobin walked over to her and handed her the keys. “You’re driving us today.”

“What?” Christen froze. “There’s no way I’m driving your car.”

Tobin raised her hands and walked backwards, gesturing that she was definitely not driving for that trip.

“What if I wreck it?”

“You’re not going to.”

“Tobin, I’m not sure about this,” Christen confesses nervously.

“It’s fine, I trust you. Come on,” Tobin assures her as she gets into the car.

Christen groans and lets out a loud sigh before getting into the driver seat reluctantly. She took her time to buckle up and rolls her eyes when she sees Tobin grinning.

“I trust you,” Tobin reassures her. “I’ll be your GPS. Just drive, okay?”

With Tobin’s top class guidance and Christen’s careful driving, they arrived to what looks like some stranded land with a few grass patches in a matter of minutes. Tobin got out of the car first and Christen follows through, curious about what Tobin has planned for that day. She jumps out of the car and turns to find Tobin already standing at the side of the car, holding what looks like 2 kites.

For some reason, that caused her to blush and her cheeks turned bright red. “Kites?”

“Yeah. It’s the perfect place to fly some kites, it gets really windy here around-“ Tobin checks her watch. “This time.”

Christen stood, waiting for more explanation.

“I made these 2 kites. I mean I didn’t made them, but I had them designed for us. Yours is red and it has your name on it. Mine has well my name on it,” Tobin says stating the obvious.

They started flying the kites with Tobin helping Christen out first before letting her kite set free. Thankfully for the strong wind, they didn’t really need to do much running as their kite flew easily with the warm breeze.

As they flew the kites, Christen can’t help but steal a few glances of the other girl who was standing quite a distance away from her. Hiking with the ‘special one’, personally made chocolate chip cookies and beautifully designed kites. As she admires the girl with the dirty blonde hair covered by her snapback, she starts to appreciate these little things she has done for her. She starts to wonder how she not saw this side of Tobin ever. How she wasted her time thinking that she hated or disliked the other girl. How now she was so lucky she had such a person to hug, to kiss, to hopefully call her ‘mine’ one day.

Tobin waves in a silly way and the sides of her mouth curves up, showing her perfectly aligned teeth, disrupting Christen from her own thoughts. Tobin then came running to Christen, still holding tight to the string of the kite. As she was nearing to Christen, she pointed to Christen’s kite who was high up in the sky, as if being in the sky was its natural habitat.

“Do you see your kite?” Tobin asks and Christen nods. “It’s so high up in the sky right? And you see how the wind blows, that it helps the kite stay up there?”

“Yeah, why?” Christen asks.

Tobin chuckles and clears her throat.

“I’m that kite,” Tobin utters softly. “And you’re my wind.”

Christen furrows her eyebrows in confusion but as soon as she caught on, she started grinning and smiling like an idiot. Her cheeks flushed in redness and she felt strong butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Tobin felt flustered and embarrassed all at the same time because of her cheesy pick-up line that it sent her running back to the car. Christen giggles at how adorable the other girl was. 

"Tobin, get back here!" Christen scolded playfully, running after her.

“I’m so embarrassed, you have no idea,” Tobin confesses, hiding her face in her hands.

Christen laughs and wraps her hands around the other girl’s waist. She placed gentle kisses to the back of Tobin’s hands and Tobin’s pulls her hands away, wrapping it around Christen’s middle. This time, she hides her face into the blades of Christen’s shoulders.

“Did you planned to say that?” Christen asks.

“I was actually just thinking about when I was flying my kite,” Tobin admits, finally meeting Christen’s greenish-hazel eyes. “While you were busy staring at me.”

Christen pinched Tobin slightly. “Don’t ruin this.”

Tobin cracks up in laughter and presses her lips to the side of Christen’s forehead before tightening their cozy hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter, I thought it would be easier to follow if i divided it into the different days Christen came to visit. Christen had slightly less than a week, 6 days to be exact. 3 days are up and now 3 days left. Let me know in the comment section what you think of this chapter and what else would you like to see Tobin or Christen do for each other for their last few days together!


	9. You trust me right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so so so sorry for this super late update. Things have got pretty crazy for me. I just got a new job and I moved like across the country so I just haven't had the time to write. But I manage to squeeze in this chapter between my busy schedule. My next and last chapter should be out by next week, fingers crossed! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do leave me comments about what you think because I truly do appreciate them! Thank you!

Day 4, Tuesday

Tobin had only 2 days left with Christen before she had to head back home and she hates how she has school and soccer practice on this dreadful Tuesday. School plus practice – it only means that she gets to meet Christen only at night. But what gets her feeling worst is knowing that she has to make Christen wait before she could make time to see her again.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind one bit,” Christen tells her.

Christen assures her over and over again that she’s fine with seeing Tobin after her practice and that she understands that Tobin could not skip school or practice. Even if she could, Christen wouldn’t want her to be doing that. The guilt would have killed her.

Tobin knows that Christen is okay – that she’s fine that Tobin was busy on this particular day. But Tobin was not okay with it. She wishes she could cancel all her schedule just so that she could spend time with the most beautiful girl in the world.

“Good practice everyone! Run 2 laps around the field and do your own warming down afterwards,” the head coach says as he gathers the players in a circle and checking his watch for the time – 9pm. “I’ll update you soon about our next training. Have a good rest!”

And with that, Tobin literally sprints her two laps around the field and not even slowing down at any point.

“Is Tobin okay?” Meghan asks as she starts up her first lap, to which Tobin has already done one and a half lap.

“Yeah. She just has a special someone, waiting for her,” Ashlyn teases, quirking up her eyebrows.

Tobin quickly does her own stretching and waves like mad at her teammates, gesturing to them that she was going to leave first. That was probably the first time their captain had abandon them; but they didn’t really mind.

When she was done showering, her teammates have already flooded the locker room, all watching her intently as she packs her bag at lightning pace and ignoring the presence of everyone else.

“Hey, lock up the locker room today will you?” Tobin asks, more like demands as she tosses the keys to the first person she sees standing right in front of her before she runs out the locker room. “Oh and recovery guys. Don’t forget.”

Tobin throws her bag to the back of her car and jumps into the driver seat as soon as she opens the door. She types out a text to Christen that she was on her way to her hotel and apologises profusely. She drives as fast as she could – at a legal speed of course, and within 15 minutes she’s already at the front of Christen’s hotel.

The sides of her lips curves up as she sees the girl she’s been wanting to see walking towards her vehicle and jumping right into the passenger seat.

“Hey,” Christen greets, her voice so gentle and soft.

Tobin leans over the arm rest, pouting her lips. Christen laughs as she leans in, pressing her lips against Tobin’s.

“Hi there,” Tobin murmurs against Christen’s lips. “I missed you.”

“Of course you did,” Christen teases as she pulls away. “So where are you bringing me today?”

“There’s this really cool place around here that has this glow in the dark environment. I was thinking of bringing you there, it’s my first time,” Tobin starts to babble as she accelerates the car. “Have you eaten? We could get some food first if you want.”

“Tobin, one at a time. Are you okay?” Christen questions as she turns to face Tobin who has her eyes focused on the road.

“I’m good. I just feel bad that you had to wait the whole day for me,” Tobin says, grabbing one of Christen’s hand and holding it tightly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Christen reassures her. “I managed to get some extra sleep which I really needed.”

“Oh yeah? Have I been keeping you up or something?” Tobin asks, clearly pleased with herself if she did.

“Maybe,” Christen says and they both laugh to her response.

After 20 minutes of humming and singing embarrassingly to the songs playing on the radio, hand holding tightly and playful kissing and teasing, they finally arrived at their destination.

As they walked in the entrance, Tobin’s face suddenly changed and she begins to panic.

“Tobin!” The worker there greeted.

Tobin stops and turns Christen to face her. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

“Does she know you or something?” Christen ask as her head tilts to the direction of the voice.

“Tobin, it’s nice to see you. And with whoever this is,” the person says as she looks down in between the space of Tobin and Christen where their hands are holding.

“Hi Sara,” Tobin mumbles as she avoids making any eye contact with her.

“Well aren’t you going to introduce me to her? Or her to me?” Sara asks, eyes never leaving Christen’s as she stares her up and down.

“I don’t really have to,” Tobin mumbles again and pulling Christen aside. “Let’s go ice skating.”

“Okay,” Christen agrees as she looks at Sara once more before following Tobin.

Christen sits on a bench, watching the few people rolling on the cold ice floor as she waits for Tobin. She looks across the rink to find Sara looking at her once again.

Tobin shuffles her way back to Christen once she was done renting some ice skates and 2 pairs of gloves. She kneels on her knees once she got to Christen and starts untying Christen’s shoes for her so that she could help her put on the skates.

“I can untie my own shoes,” Christen stummers as she bends down to untie her shoes.

“But I want to do it for you,” Tobin says as she continues untying the laces. “I don’t always get to do this for you right?”

“Right,” Christen smiles as she watches Tobin did her job.

The corners of Christen’s mouth curves into a smile, showing her 100-watt smile as she watches how focus Tobin was helping her get her skates on. She then gently pats and brushes her fingers in the tangles of Tobin’s hair, causing her to break into a smile as well.

“Okay, we’re done with this. Now give me your hands,” Tobin demands as she slides a glove into each of Christen’s hands. “They match your hands perfectly.”

“You did well,” Christen praises Tobin as she settles next to Christen on the bench.

“Of course I did,” Tobin says proudly as she starts putting on her own skates and gloves. “Have you skated before?”

“Not really, I only rollerblade,” Christen admits sheepishly.

“You can hold on to me then,” Tobin smirks as she stands up.

Christen raises her eyebrows as she stands up. “I’m starting to think you brought me ice skating just so that you could have an excuse to hold my hand.”

“Do I need an excuse though?” Tobin says as she confidently takes Christen’s hand in hers.

Christen rolls her eyes, causing Tobin to laugh.

Christen was surprisingly pretty good at ice skating especially for a first timer. She could have probably handled it on her own without the help of Tobin’s guidance but she never wanted to part from Tobin, especially since she had missed her the whole day.

As they were gliding on the ice rink, Christen catches Sara looking onto them once again and she can’t help but feel curious about who this Sara was and why wouldn’t Tobin introduce them to each other.

“Tobin, can I ask you something?” Christen whispers as she interlaces their hands together.

“Anything.”

“Who’s that Sara girl?” Christen asks, as she points to her, not even trying to hide the fact that she was talking about her.

Tobin turns to where Christen’s pointing at and she clears her throat.

“She’s no one,” Tobin says hesitantly as she lets out a thin smile.

“Tobin.”

Tobin sighs and turns to Christen. For a moment there she forgot what Christen had asked her because Christen looked dashing. Even in the dark, Tobin could see how her green eyes sparkles and she feels her heart skip a beat as Christen stares right into her own eyes.

“Tobin?”

“We used to date,” Tobin blurts out.

“She’s the girlfriend you told me about?” Christen says as she pulls them to a stop.

“Mhmm,” Tobin mumbles. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know she worked here.”

“Why are you sorry for?” Christen asks confused.

“I don’t know. I don’t think you would’ve want to meet her,” Tobin explains. “I was crazy about her and I didn’t want you to like –“

“Be inferior of her?”

“Something like that?” Tobin says, her voice fading.

Christen smiles and brings a hand to cup Tobin’s cheek. “Why would I feel that way? I actually think she’s the one who’s feeling that way. Seriously, her eyes never stopped watching us.”

“I don’t blame her though, my eyes would never leave you either,” Tobin says as she bit her lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

“And you’re such a flirt,” Christen teases as she snakes her hands to the back of Tobin’s neck, pulling her closer.

“You love it though,” Tobin grins, her hands holding Christen’s waist firmly.

“I do,” Christen admits, finally pressing her lips against Tobin’s.

Day 5, Wednesday

Today was Christen’s 2nd last day with Tobin but it felt like it was the last day for both of them because the next day, Christen would already have to catch an early morning flight back to Cali. Because it was their ‘last’ day together, Tobin wanted it to be special – even more special than the last few days.

Tobin lied about ending class late and she felt bad about it to be honest, but it had to be done so that she could make this day special for the both of them.

Tobin leaves her car at home and calls a cab to drive her down to a vehicle rental place where she had called early in the morning to rent a truck. When she arrived at the rental place and was guided by one of the guys there that Tobin knew, she immediately chose to rent a red coloured truck. Because Christen loves red. It doesn’t really make much sense and Tobin’s sure that Christen wouldn’t really mind the colour of the truck, but the feel it’s important to make that effort anyways.

After renting the truck, she made her way to a housing store which she had googled nearby. She had a list ready of what to get, and so she sets off with a trolley to pick up those things. She didn’t want to take too long at the store either.

Her next destination was thankfully only next door – a grocery mart. She noted every single favourite food or drink of Christen’s and made a mission to try to get most of them – chocolate chip cookies, chocolate covered strawberries, anything Salmon and fresh orange juice. She bought the cookies, the milk and white chocolate bars, the strawberries, the Salmon (which she has still not decided what to do with it) and a few fresh oranges, which she decides is best if she makes the juice herself.

She checked her watch as she was walking out of the grocery mart – 2pm. Perfect, about 3 hours to prepare the food.

She dashes into the kitchen and lays the groceries she bought on the kitchen counter. Then she took out every utensil that she could possibly need and started working on them.

Time check – 5pm.

Right on time, Tobin thinks to herself. She chooses her clothes wisely and heads straight into the shower. She sprayed perfume all over her, not too much that it would have given either her or Christen a headache but just enough for Christen to at least remember the way she smells. She combs through her hair tangles and when her hair was dry enough, she takes her black Hurley snapback and puts it on backwards. She didn’t really dress any differently from any other days; a simple black t-shirt with denim ripped jeans. But for some reason she feels like she looks the best today.

She drove her way to Christen’s hotel and only texted her when she has arrived. She wanted it to be a surprise, there’s no way that she would allow Christen to see what she had done.

“Hey, you could have told me you were reaching. I would have meet you downstairs,” Christen says as she opens the door to her room.

“Close your eyes.”

“What? Why?” Christen asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Okay, don’t then. But stay put,” Tobin says as she slides past Christen to stand behind her. She pushes her hair aside and kisses Christen’s neck gently, before covering her eyes completely with a bandana and tying it around her head.

“Tobin!” Christen shrieks at the sudden darkness in her vision.

“You trust me right?” Tobin whispers to Christen’s ear causing the hair on the back of Christen’s neck to stand.

“Of course.”

“Good, and have you got your stuff ready?” Tobin asks.

“Erm,” Christen thinks awhile. “They’re on the bed and my phone is on the nightstand. Can you help me get it?”

Tobin slings Christen’s handbag over her shoulder and grabs Christen’s phone, switching it off as she walks over to Christen once again. She didn’t want anyone to be interrupting their evening. “Okay, let’s go.”

Tobin guides her through the hallway, down the elevator and through the bustling lobby. She brings her to the passenger side of the car and pulls out her phone and earphones.

“What kind of music do you want to listen to?” Tobin asks as she scrolls through her playlist.

“Huh?”

“I don’t have that,” Tobin jokes and Christen groans. “Do you want to listen to my favourite songs then?”

“Yeah okay,” Christen agrees, nodding her head and still clueless about what was going on. “I’ll be the judge whether you have good taste in music or not.”

Tobin leans forwards and plants a surprise kiss, causing Christen to jump back. Then she slides her phone in Christen’s hands and puts on the earphones for her, before leading her onto her seat.

Christen felt like she was going to get an anxiety attack her whole ride to wherever they were heading too. In utter darkness with only music playing in her ears, she had absolutely no idea what was going on. The only time when she would feel calm is when she feels Tobin’s warm hand holding hers tightly and her thumb rubbing against the back of Christen’s hand.

Just as when she was about to ask Tobin a question, she feels the car come to a stop. So she takes off the earphones and she hears Tobin slamming the door shut. She begins to panic at first but after a few deep breathes, she’s calm again. She hears the movement in the back and she’s so tempted to just take off the bandana. But she didn’t want Tobin to be mad at her for spoiling the surprise.

“Okay, you can come out now,” Tobin says as she opens the door for Christen, holding her hand to help her out and steady herself. “Just follow me, okay?”

Christen nods and tightens her grip on Tobin.

Tobin kisses the back of Christen’s hand and places her hands on either sides of Christen’s shoulder. A smiles creeps on Christen’s face as she hears Tobin giggling then clearing her throat. Tobin then slowly untie the knot of the bandana and lets it drop on its own. Christen squints at the sudden brightness and blinks a number of times before leaving her jaw hanging open.

What was beneath her was the clear blue ocean, with the waves making loud pounding sounds against the golden shoreline. It was huge, it was quiet and it was cooling. The view was beautiful and she was left speechless.

She turns around to find Tobin smiling like a goof – a smile she has missed. And then her eyes catches something else and she can’t help but lets out a wide smile of her own.

It wasn’t the usual car Tobin drove her in. It was a big red truck in which Tobin had put in so much effort to make it look so special.

A flannel-kind of cloth was laid out onto the back of the truck and every single corner of the truck was covered with fluffy pillows. There was even a thick green blanket folded nicely and sitting at one corner of the truck. In the middle of the truck, a small picnic blanket was laid over the flannel cloth and it was filled with the different food Tobin had spent the day preparing. To make it look more romantic, as Christen assumed, Tobin had even hang and laid small bright lights around the already bright red truck.

“Are you hungry?” Tobin asks as she slides a hand around Christen’s waist, pulling her away from her thoughts.

“When did you do this?” Christen asks, turning to face Tobin.

“It’s for me to know,” Tobin whispers as she places a kiss on Christen’s forehead. “And for you to just enjoy. Will you join me?”

“Of course I will! Oh my god, Tobin,” Christen exclaims as tears filled her eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

Tobin grins and walks over to the back of the truck with Christen in her arms.

“Today’s menu!” Tobin starts, as she points to each food item. “Chocolate covered strawberries; milk and white chocolate. Chocolate chip cookies; which I assume wouldn’t be as good as mine. Grilled salmon sandwiches; which I almost burnt my house trying to make it perfect. And freshly squeezed orange juice, by yours truly.”

Christen throws her head back, laughing and thinking how cute Tobin was. “Tobin, this is perfect. Thank you so much.”

“I sure hope it is,” Tobin mumbles, her eyes widening. “Come on, let’s eat.”

They sat on the picnic blanket, legs tucked underneath their thighs as they devour into the food that Tobin had prepare. Christen made an effort to compliment Tobin every single time she took a bite or took a sip of the orange juice. She feels her heart swells every single time she sees Tobin smiling or blushing from her praises and she wonders how she got so lucky. She swears her stomach was so bloated and full but she couldn’t stay no whenever Tobin offers to feed her. Tobin had made this, had prepared all this for them. She couldn’t think of a way to show how much she appreciated every single thing Tobin had done for her, so she forces herself to eat even when she just couldn’t eat anymore.

Once the Tupperware were all almost empty and they were both utterly and completely stuffed, Tobin packed it away. Christen tried to help but Tobin would slap her hand playfully whenever she moves an inch to pack away the leftovers. They finish their meal in time to catch the sunset and by the time the sun sets, the night became cooler. So Tobin unfolds the green blanket and lays it over both their legs.

They watched quietly as the sun begins to set and the cold wind blows. As the wind blows against them, Christen felt even colder than before. She looks over to Tobin who didn’t shiver nor flinch to the breeze and she wishes she could bear the cold as well as Tobin did. Tobin glances over and immediately smiles when she sees Christen already staring at her.

“What are you smiling about?” Christen asks, nudging against Tobin’s shoulders.

“Nothing,” Tobin says softly, her voice barely loud enough for Christen to hear. Tobin then bends her knees at an angle at hugs it, leaning slightly forward.

Christen feels her heart flutters and her stomach tightening as she watches the corner of Tobin’s eyes crinkled from smiling to herself. She places her hand on Tobin’s back, tracing down her spine. “Tell me,” she whispers.

Tobin stays quiet for a moment.

“I’m glad you came to visit me,” Tobin starts as she does her best to supress a smile.

“I was dying to see you, of course I would find any opportunity I get to visit,” Christen interrupts.

“No, not this,” Tobin begins again. Christen furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she continues to gently rub Tobin’s back. “At the hospital, when I had my stitches done.”

Christen never looks away and listens intently, so Tobin took this as a sign that she could continue. “I’m glad that van of yours screwed up. I’m glad you missed your flight the next morning. I really sound like a sadist right now don’t I,” Tobin chuckles as she shakes her head.

Christen giggles and nods. “You sure do, but why?”

“Because if not for these unfortunate situations you faced, we wouldn’t be here today. And I wouldn’t have got the chance to get to know you differently,” Tobin confesses as she strokes her thumb along Christen’s jaw.

“Maybe its fate then,” Christen says as she pulls her hand back. “Did you really hate me though before that?”

“Hate is an understatement,” Tobin jokes and Christen slaps her hand away playfully. “Do you really think I’m that pathetic?”

Christen tilts her head sidewards, her nose scrunching. “Hmm, yeah I do actually.”

“Well then, hate definitely is an understatement,” Tobin exclaims as she scoots further away from Christen.

“Hey, come here.”

Tobin ignores her, watching the already pitch black ocean.

“Please?” Christen pleads as she stretches her hand out for Tobin to grab.

Tobin softens and takes Christen’s hand in hers, scooting much closer than before – practically not leaving one bit of space between the two. Christen wraps her hand around Tobin’s arm and leans her head on the blades of Tobin’s broad and tensed shoulder, which was hard for Christen to ignore.

“You okay?” Christen asks. “You’re really tensed.”

“I just don’t want this to end. You’re going back home tomorrow and god knows when’s the next time we’ll meet again,” Tobin grumbles as she leans towards Christen.

Christen doesn’t really wants to get all sad at these thoughts, at least now, but it’s true and it was definitely not going to be something easy to avoid. Within the next 24 hours, the two of them would be miles apart once again with no definite answer of when they will meet next. Only communicating through texts and calls, seeing each other faces on Skype or Facetime. It was depressing to think about, especially now that they spent a whole week together. But she doesn’t want it to ruin this moment they have with each other now.

“Let’s just treasure this moment we have now then,” Christen suggests. “And we’ll stress about that later on. It’s not like we’ve never done it before.”

Tobin lets out a silent laugh and nods, agreeing to what Christen said. She finds it calming that Christen always manage to find a way to lighten up the mood a little and she’s glad she have her to be spreading this positive vibe of hers.

As Christen snuggles into Tobin’s side even more and teases her about how much of a sap Tobin is for planning this perfect date, Tobin confesses something she never knew she would have said so soon.

“Shut up, you’re so annoying. Remind me why I love you again,” Tobin says without a thought and laughing afterwards.

Christen’s body is suddenly still as she turns to face Tobin. “What did you say?”

Tobin stops laughing all of a sudden and she begins to panic _. Fuck, did I just told her I love her?_

“Tobin?”

Tobin glances at her watch, not really checking out the time and shifts her body to sit more upright. “We should go, it’s getting pretty late.”

Christen notices Tobin’s sudden want to leave and she sees Tobin’s hand shaking. She smiles to herself as those words runs through her mind. _“Remind me why I love you again.”_ Before Tobin could get up, Christen holds Tobin’s shaking hand steady and pulls her down gently. Tobin loses balance and falls forward, in front of Christen. Thankfully, she manages to balance herself on her palms which are placed slightly apart from either side of Christen’s hands. And now, her face is just inches apart from Christen’s.

Tobin would usually love to be this close, but right now all she wants to do is pull away before her heart explodes. But Christen doesn’t allow it. Before Tobin could even move a single centimetre away, Christen firmly grasps the back of Tobin’s neck with her right hand.

“I love you too,” Christen whispers, her eyes never leaving Tobin’s and her thumb drawing circles to the back of Tobin’s neck.

And at this point, Tobin swears her heart was literally going to explode anytime soon and she feels the blood rush to her cheeks, causing it to turn red.

Christen notices this and strokes her cheeks before leaning forward, pressing a soft and slow kiss against Tobin’s lips at first.

And next thing you know, a peck leads to another and another. Tobin loves the way Christen’s lips feels on hers and she’s hungrier for more. She licks Christen’s lips first, asking for entry, and Christen gladly lets her. Their mouth and tongues rolls in sequence with each other, both wanting dominance in the kiss.

They finally break apart when they both feels the need for more air, but they don’t part for long as Tobin lunges forward to press another gentle kiss against Christen’s lips.

“Stay with me tonight,” Tobin murmurs against Christen’s lips.

“Okay,” Christen whispers as she feels the side of Tobin’s mouth curving up against her lips.


	10. You've already won my heart

Christen blinks a couple of time groaning, before accepting the fact that she could definitely not fall asleep again. That was one of the things she hated about herself; once you’re up, you’re up. There’s no way that body or mind of hers would let her go back to sleep, no matter how much she wants to. As she slowly wakes up from her sleep, she realizes that she’s not the only one awake. She smiles as she remembers the day before and whose arms she fell asleep in last night.

“If you’re trying to wake me up, I’m already up,” Christen says, a smile forming on her face.

Tobin grins as she pulls her hand away from Christen’s bare arm, stopping herself from caressing her any longer. “Good morning then.”

Christen remains still and quiet, disappointed from losing Tobin’s touch. But that was just for a short moment.

“Hey, turn around,” Tobin whispers as she presses her front against Christen’s back, not leaving any space in between the two. She gently places her hand on Christen’s hip, tugging at her t-shirt.

Wanting to look at the face of the girl she loves, Christen obeys and rolls over to meet Tobin’s hazel eyes. Her gaze shifts from Tobin’s eyes to her lips and it’s like Tobin could read her mind – she dives right in, placing a soft and gentle kiss on Christen’s lips. Before she could even pull away, Christen firmly clasp her hands behind Tobin’s neck, ensuring that the kiss last a few seconds longer than what was planned.

“I love waking up to this – to you,” Tobin says, smiling sheepishly.

“If only I could do this every day,” Christen admits, tucking a few hair strands of Tobin’s behind her ear.

“Well, you had the chance but you chose your 5 star hotel over my bed,” Tobin complains, rolling her eyes.

“Right,” Christen whispers, a hint of guilt in her tone. “Remind me never to do that again.”

“As you wish,” Tobin says as the sides of her lips curves up. “I wish you didn’t have to go home today.”

“Me too,” Christen sighs as she places her head on Tobin’s chest. Tobin wraps her up in her arms and kisses Christen’s forehead, allowing her lips to linger a little while.

Tobin eventually fell asleep as Christen drew circles around her wrist so they stayed in bed curled up to each other for the next hour or so. Christen wasn’t one to fall asleep again once she wakes up, but she could never say no to spending more time with Tobin in bed – or anywhere, in particular. She loves how warm Tobin feels, she feels safe around her. And the fact that she wouldn’t be able to hug Tobin like these for the next few weeks or months, it just kills her. She wants to stay in Tobin’s embrace for as long as possible.

Christen looks over at the digital clock on the nightstand and sighs. It was time for them to get up. She has to go back to the hotel, pack her bags, check out and head out to the airport to catch her flight.

“Tobin, I need to go,” Christen whispers into Tobin’s ears as she kisses Tobin lightly on the cheeks.

Tobin didn’t respond and Christen thought that she was still fast asleep. But when she pulled away slightly, she felt Tobin tightening her grip around Christen’s waist.

“Come with me to the hotel?” Christen asks.

“Mhmm,” Tobin mumbles as she slowly opens her eyes. “On one condition.”

“Oh there’s conditions now?” Christen teases, pinching Tobin’s cheeks.

“Ouch,” Tobin says sleepily. “Because of that, there’s two conditions now.”

“Okay, what is it you little baby?” Christen chuckles.

“One, you have to kiss me whenever I ask for one,” Tobin starts. Christen darts for her lips right away, interrupting her. “I’ll kiss you whenever I want.”

“Not arguing with that one bit,” Tobin says, kissing Christen once again. “Secondly, carry me off my bed.”

“The second one is definitely not happening,” Christen shoots as she sits up.

“Then I’m not getting up,” Tobin sulks, turning to face away from Christen.

Christen places her hand on Tobin’s back and Tobin slaps her hand right away. Christen gasp, leaving her mouth wide open.

“Fine, your loss,” Christen says as she stands up, making her way over to the bathroom.

“Christen,” Tobin groans before following her, losing to this push-and-pull game between the two.

\---

It took for at least another 2 months before they got to see each other again. But this time, they were meeting on the field. As opponents and rivals. Their relationship were off the radar for this particular meeting – well, at least for however long their match was going to last.

Tobin sits back into one of the benches, her earpiece plugged in and her ‘Football Hype’ playlist blasting on her phone. She closes her eyes, doing her best to focus on the match. But all she can think about is the fact that she will be seeing her girlfriend again.

Yeah, girlfriend. Somewhere in between the two months, Tobin decided that she wanted Christen to be hers and only hers. So they made it official.

A smile creeps up on her face as she wonders about her girlfriend – the way she smiles at every little thing, the way she laughs at every single joke Tobin makes – though some weren’t funny, the way she sulks when Tobin doesn’t give her what she wants. Everything about her. She unlocks her phone and sends Christen a quick text.

**_Tobin:_ ** _dying to see you later. Missing you too much_

It doesn’t take long for her too reply.

**_Christen:_ ** _Sorry, who is this?_

Tobin scoffs and shakes her head as she reads the text.

**_Tobin:_ ** _the one who’s going to score the game-winning goal for her team later on_

**_Christen:_ ** _you wish._

**_Tobin:_ ** _and it will be granted_

**_Christen:_ ** _only I won’t let that happen :(_

Tobin lets out a small laugh as she reads Christen’s text. She was typing out a reply back to her when she receives another text from her, leaving her blushing alone.

**_Christen:_ ** _Doesn’t really matter to me who wins the match later on though. You’ve already won my heart._

“Focus, captain!” Ashlyn shouts as she pulls Tobin’s phone away from her, reading Christen’s text. “Are you really getting distracted by this?”

“It’s cute,” Tobin says, snatching her phone back.

“It makes me sick,” Ashlyn hisses, making gawking noises.

“Whatever,” Tobin ignores as she keeps her phone in her back and standing up tall. “10 minutes, on the field. Not a minute late! Understood?”

After half an hour of warm-ups, the referee calls in the first eleven from both teams to line up so that he could check their cleats and nails. Once they were all cleared, he called in the captains from both teams. As much as they wanted to keep this serious and focused, both Tobin’s and Christen’s teammates couldn’t skip out on this opportunity to tease them.

“The game hasn’t even start, don’t get distracted just yet,” Kelley calls out, earning a couple of laughter from her teammates and a glare from her captain.

“Stop smiling Tobin, that advice goes out to you as well,” Kling teases. Thankfully for her, Tobin wasn’t all that mad.

The referee takes out a coin from one of his pockets and places it on his palms. “Shake hands, captains.”

Christen and Tobin does their best to keep a straight face as they shake hands, but Christen can’t help but let out a little smile when Tobin held her hand longer than usual.

“Okay so, as you both know, heads you get to choose your side and tails you get to choose yours. Understand?” the referee asks. Both captains’ nods and he throws the coin up in the air, then letting it drop to the floor. Heads; UNC’s choice.

“We’ll stay right here,” Tobin says, tiling her head to where her team was already standing, ready for the match.

“Okay, UNC’s kicking off. Good luck captains, have a great game,” the referee says, shaking both their hands before walking away to the rest of his officials.

Christen and Tobin stare at each other for a moment and Tobin has to force herself to turn away, making her way to her teammates before she slams herself against Christen, not letting her go.

“Huddle up!” Tobin demands from her team as she circles them. “Anyone have anything to say before me?”

“Yeah, I do actually,” Ashlyn says already letting a cheeky smile appear to her face. Tobin furrows her eyebrows, breaking eye contact with the goalkeeper. She knows all Ashlyn wants to do is tease and embarrass her. “Anyone else?”

A few players took turns telling the team to focus and that they had the game in the bag, before Tobin took over. “Okay girls, we’ve played against Stanford a million times. We know where their strength and weakness lies, but like I said, we’re only focusing on our strengths. Use our strengths to hit their weaknesses, push the ball up high and get the goal. Okay? We got this.”

UNC kicks off the game and showed no mercy at all, scoring 2 easy and quick goals only 15 minutes into the game. They were delighted but they knew how well Stanford could come back in just a matter a minutes, if they were given the space and time. But sitting back in their own half and parking the bus wouldn’t help either. Stanford had fast and skilful wingers and a very lethal striker, a striker which every defence fears; Christen Press. Christen was tightly marked this match, even so, she had easily beaten a couple of players and took every chance she got at goal. Her shots weren’t even that far off from goal. Thank god for Ashlyn.

Half time and the score remains at 2-0. But that isn’t what Tobin’s focusing on. She had her eyes on someone else the whole time, and thankfully for her, she’s pretty good at still playing her best despite the distraction.

As Tobin was walking back to the benches, she wasn’t aware of her surroundings. So Christen took this opportunity to tease her just a bit. Christen was walking back to her own bench, when she passed by Tobin, walking behind her. As she walks behind her, she lets her hand slide carefully across the back of Tobin’s neck, causing her to shiver. Tobin startled from the touch and turns around, to find Christen just casually walking past her like she has not done anything wrong. Tobin could see Christen little smirk and she had a couple of thoughts on how she would like to wipe that smirk off her face. But she had to hold it in, remain professional. She’s the captain, she has to remain focus.

“What was that all about?” Kelley asks, being able to witness the teasing interaction between Tobin and Christen.

“Oh you know, just a little distraction. Keeping her focus away from the game for a while, might give us an advantage,” Christen says proudly.

The 2nd half kicks off and perhaps Christen’s action did do the job of distracting Tobin. Tobin made a couple of mistakes, leading her to losing the ball and giving up the possession to Stanford. Stanford was able to score a goal out of one of Tobin’s mistakes, Christen scoring the goal of course. Tobin scolded herself internally, telling herself to remain focus. She has Christen all to herself after the game, just last the next 45 minutes or so.

In the next 10 minutes or so after Christen scored her goal, UNC was able to get another goal to hopefully secure the win for the night. Tobin had beaten a couple of players, nutmegged the right back, leaving her the utmost of space to deliver the perfect ball into the box which her forward thankfully finish with a diving header.

3-1 and Stanford was trailing by 2 goals. Both teams remained rather quiet for the rest of the second half, not being able to score anymore goals with very few chances. So the game ended with a score of 3-1, UNC finally getting the win they deserved. They drew the last one and lost the match before the last one, they definitely deserved this result.

After both teams shook hands, they went back to the changing rooms to listen to the debrief talks by their coaches and to get cleaned up. But Tobin didn’t bother to go for the showers right after. She wanted to see her girlfriend, that was her priority. So once her head coach was done talking, she went to look for Christen at Stanford’s allocated changing room. She couldn’t find her there. No surprise though, she was probably punishing herself for not having a good game. Tobin went straight back out to the field, knowing that she would find the forward there.

She was right.

Once the field was in her sight, she could see a figure running sprints up and down the field’s length and she can’t help but smile. Christen’s determination to get better has always been impressive and Tobin loved how Christen dealt with bad performance. Instead of crying over it or blaming others, Christen would do sprints, telling herself that she would do better the next time. Most of the time, she does.

Tobin sits quietly on Stanford’s side of the benches, watching her girlfriend running up and down the field. She sighs in relief when she sees Christen finally stopping and walking back to the bench. Christen had her head held low and her hands on her waist the whole time she was making her way back to the bench. She probably didn’t see Tobin, Tobin thinks.

“Hey,” Tobin says a little louder, trying to reach out to Christen.

Christen looks up and immediately softens as she sees her girlfriend waiting for her. “Hi there.”

“Punishing yourself over the results?” Tobin asks as she walks towards Christen on the field.

“You can say so,” Christen says, nodding her head and letting her hands drop to her sides. As soon as Tobin was within her reach, she stretches out her arms, sliding it to the back of Tobin’s neck and pulling her into a tight hug. They remained in each other’s embrace for a couple of seconds, missing each other’s touch from being away for the last 2 months, before Christen spoke again. “You did well. I’m proud of you.”

“Are you though?” Tobin asks into the hug.

“Maybe just how you performed, not with the score,” Christen admits sheepishly as she pulls away from the hug, wanting to see Tobin’s smile.

“You scored a great goal though and I hate you for it,” Tobin teases, the sides of her lips curving up.

“You’re supposed to be proud of me,” Christen scolds, pretending to be disappointed. “And it’s –“

Tobin cuts her off, pressing her lips against Christen’s. “You talk too much.”

Christen opens her mouth in shock and she wants to say something – anything, but Tobin’s surprise kiss reminded her of how much she missed the taste of Tobin’s lips. So she lets herself melts into the kiss even more, clasping a hand behind Tobin’s neck and her other hand grazing against Tobin’s sharp jawline.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you, from the moment I saw you on the field warming up,” Tobin confesses as she pulls away. “I missed you way too much.”

“Glad you have some strong self-control there, because trust me, I almost lost it,” Christen says, pressing their foreheads together.

Tobin stares into Christen’s captivating eyes for a moment before she lets out a small laughter, looking elsewhere but at Christen. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me,” Christen says, pulling Tobin closer to her.

“It’s just crazy how almost a year ago we were literally taking any opportunities we had to pull each other’s hair. And now,” Tobin pauses, her cheeks red from blushing. “Now look at us. Who knew we would’ve ended up like this.”

“I’m not complaining though,” Christen whispers.

“Neither am I,” Tobin says, placing her hand gently under Christen’s chin. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you so much.”

Christen feels her heart beating rapidly fast and her stomach getting all sorts of butterflies. She smiles and throws herself at Tobin, hugging her tightly. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm sorry for the late update, just didn't have time to finish the story. Also i didn't have the time to read back properly so excuse my grammar/spelling mistakes, i'm sure there's a couple! I hoped you enjoyed the story! Thank you for the bookmarks, kudos and comments, both good and bad. Appreciate the support! :)


End file.
